<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long-Lost Brothers: The Prisoner of Azkaban by booksforlife406</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042721">Long-Lost Brothers: The Prisoner of Azkaban</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksforlife406/pseuds/booksforlife406'>booksforlife406</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long-Lost Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the Sea of Monsters, All Percy Jackson Characters are a Year Younger, Annabeth Chase is a Blishwick, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Frederick Chase is a Squib, Future Canon Ships, Gen, Gryffindor Annabeth Chase, Gryffindor Percy Jackson, Harry Potter is Percy Jackson's Older Brother, Harry Potter is Protective of Percy Jackson, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are Half-Siblings, Percy Jackson is Harry Potter's Younger Brother, Percy Jackson is a Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson is Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley's Sister, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, They are 12 and the trio is 13, and messed with their ages multiple times, because, but I fixed it!, im a mess and forgot about my notes, so like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksforlife406/pseuds/booksforlife406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry finds out that after all this time, he had a little brother? What if his little brother was a certain son of Poseidon we all know and love? Find out as they go through Hogwarts together, along with the rest of the Golden Trio and a daughter of Athena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Minerva McGonagall, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Chiron &amp; Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson &amp; Harry Potter, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson, Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson) &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sally Jackson &amp; Sirius Black, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long-Lost Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The European Roots Continental Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! In case you were wondering, this is a rewrite of a story I was five chapters into on FanFiction.Net. I wasn’t too happy with how I had written everything, so I decided to give it another shot. I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm making some minor edits to some chapters due to some mistakes I made with the timeline of everything. The edits aren't big, so you don't have to re-read. Hogwarts starts at age 12. You are very welcome for this stupid thing I did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore sighed, pushing away his desk and pushing the chair he was sitting on in the process. He had no leads, no way of knowing where he went. But of course, Lily and James would know. Or at the very least, Lily.</p><p>He had to him before Sirius Black did, Black <em>definitely </em>knew he existed, unlike of the Order. Maybe he Remus?</p><p>No, no. Remus would probably known the boy’s existence, but not where he had gone. of Remus, he hasn’t heard his response yet, for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. If he didn’t respond, he didn’t know he would do. He certainly couldn’t let Severus for the position, because he would have no choice but to accept.</p><p>Albus sighed once and stood from his spot. He walked to Fawkes and held his forearm out. The phoenix gladly accepted and hopped from his bird post to Albus’s arm. He walked around the desk and to his seat, sitting down and stroking Fawkes.</p><p>He had success in tracking down other students from families as per the Ministry’s request. The Wizengamot had decided, in one of their meetings, to start tracking down European magical children who were relocated to another country their families and parents’ as to preserve the European magical population. The England magical Ministry had the decision along other European magical ministries. Compared to other countries, especially China, India, and America, European wizards and witches were extinct!</p><p>Dumbledore had immediately taken advantage of the decision to continue searching for Perseus outside of Europe. He was jostled from his thoughts he heard Minerva say the to his office and knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in, Minerva,” he called.</p><p>She opened the door and entered, politely declining when he offered her a lemon drop. She sat in one of the chairs across from his desk and waited for Dumbledore to speak.</p><p>“So, you’ve heard?” Albus asked her.</p><p>Minerva stared at him incredulously. “Have I heard? Of <em>course</em>, I’ve heard, Albus! A program where the magical ministries of Europe send Aurors and others out to other continents to find magical children with recent European roots, along with the revelation the Potters had another child? It is plastered <em> all </em> over the news!”</p><p>Albus stayed silent, sensing that the Transfiguration professor had another question. And indeed she did.</p><p>“Does Harry know? Has he heard?” she demanded.</p><p>He licked his lips in thought. “No, I believe he doesn’t. He is currently at home, safe and sound, and he doesn’t have a subscription to the Daily Prophet, any other newspaper.”</p><p>She scoffed. “Unbelievable. knows that the Potters had a second son but Harry Potter. Are you planning for the boy to go in blind, much he did in his first year?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No. I was planning on sending him a letter—”</p><p>“Albus,” Minerva said warningly, “You not send him a letter. This is a matter to be discussed <em> in person </em>.”</p><p><em> She’s right</em>, he thought to himself, sighing aloud for what must’ve the fiftieth time. She nodded smugly, knowing she was right.</p><p>“You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t already know. Although the Weasleys may not know, if Miss Granger is subscribed to the Daily Prophet, <em> she </em>knows and she <em>will </em>tell Mister Potter,” Minerva said, crossing her arms.</p><p>Albus held up a pacifying hand. “Yes, yes, Minerva, I understand. Speaking of the Potters’ second son, I’ve been trying to locate him with no luck.”</p><p>Her lips formed a thin line. “You haven’t spoken to Lily’s sisters?”</p><p>Albus’s eyes lit up. “You would be correct. I haven’t spoken to Petunia, nor Sally.”</p><p>“Do you know where Sally Evans is?” Minerva asked. “Didn’t Lily tell us that she had out of England and to the States?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, yes. I will speak to Petunia and see if she knows where Sally is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Petunia made a as she opened the door. “And what do <em> you </em> want?”</p><p>“Hello, Petunia,” Dumbledore said cheerfully, ignoring her rude words. “I to speak with you for a moment, and then Harry.”</p><p>She sighed. “Very well, then.” She looked around outside. “Well? Hurry up, come in, come in! We don’t to <em> see </em> you.”</p><p>He stepped inside and Petunia shut the door. He turned to face her and she crossed her arms. </p><p>“Well? What do you want? What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you know that Lily had a second son?” he asked.</p><p>Petunia squirmed uncomfortably, scrunching her nose up in disgust. “Yes, yes. She sent letters with those <em>owls</em>. Perseus, wasn’t it?”</p><p>He nodded jovially. “Yes, yes, that’s him. We’ve been searching for him. We think that Sally may know where he is. Have you kept in touch with her?”</p><p>She stared at him blankly. “Of course, I have. And I assume you want to speak with her,” she said flatly.</p><p>“Yes, please. If you provide me with her address?”</p><p>She nodded. “Give me a second. In the meantime, you may speak to the boy.” She turned her head to the stairs and screeched, “Harry! Come down here now! There’s a guest here to speak with you!”</p><p>Albus turned towards the stairs and he heard a quiet and confused-sounding Harry speak, “Yes, Aunt Petunia.”</p><p>Petunia turned to scowl at him. “Stay there.” She marched off towards the kitchen.</p><p>Dumbledore stared sadly after her. A woman so bitter, so hurt, once she was rejected for something she had most. That bitterness destroyed her relationship with one sister. He bad, really. But he was glad to know that though she might’ve distanced herself from one sister, she stayed close to another. Footsteps trotting down the stairs dutifully interrupted him from his musings.</p><p>“Professor?” Harry asked hesitantly as he walked down the stairs, stopping at the step. After staring at him for a moment, Harry walked down the last step and continued until he was standing a few steps away from Albus. “What are you here, sir?”</p><p>Albus dipped his head in a hello. “Have you heard the news?”</p><p>Harry stared weirdly at him. “No, I haven’t, sir. What is it?”</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself. “The Wizengamot recently met, and we had decided to start searching for magical children in other countries with European roots, and at this meeting, I revealed something, or shall I say, someone, hidden from the Wizarding World. During the your parents were living in the village, had another child. A boy, born in August of 1993, named Perseus Sirius Potter. They called him Percy for short.” He peered down at Harry to his reaction.</p><p>Harry was white, whiter usual, leaning against the wall and staring up at him with wide eyes. “Is this a joke?” he asked hoarsely. His voice turned harsh. “Because if it is, it isn’t funny.”</p><p>Albus shook his head. “It isn’t. I’m in the process of tracking him down, as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.”</p><p>Harry made a face, despite his shocked state. “Sirius Black? Isn’t he the man the muggles are after? What’s Azkaban?”</p><p>His lips turned up a slightly forced smile. “That’s a conversation for another day. Your aunt Petunia is fetching me her sister’s address.”</p><p>“My mom’s dead,” he stated.</p><p>“Not your mother. Lily and Petunia had a younger sister. She was sent to in America after your grandparents died because she was underage at the time. Although your mother and Petunia had become distanced, they kept in touch with Sally. Sally Rose Evans was her name, I believe.”</p><p>As he finished his last statement, Petunia marched over them and gingerly held out a piece of paper. <em> It appears she found the address </em>, Albus thought to himself. He grabbed it with a “Thank you, Petunia.” </p><p>“Well?” she demanded. “Are you finished?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. Goodbye, Harry. Have a good birthday next week.”</p><p>When he told Harry this, the boy looked vaguely surprised, like he had forgotten that his birthday was coming up. He stared back at Harry with a sadness in his eyes, before bidding them goodbye and leaving the home, Petunia slamming the door behind him. He waited until he was farther away and then apparated back to his office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Dumbledore apparated, he hurried to his desk and sat down, placing the onto his desk and it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 131 E 66th St, New York, NY 10065, Apt 4E </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to pay a visit,” he said, scratching his beard.</p><p>“Albus,” a voice called. An old friend.</p><p>He turned to face the Iris Message in of him, hovering over his desk. He smiled. “Hello, Chiron.”</p><p>A centaur sat facing him, a man with balding and a tweed jacket. “Hello, Albus. I’ve heard about the program they established recently in Europe.”</p><p>Albus Chiron’s facial expression, trying to whether what he was about to tell him was good or bad.</p><p>Chiron chuckled, his ever-watchful gaze twinkling knowingly. “I believe I have a few demigods with Wizarding ancestors. I believe they are European, as well. They have very European profiles, and not just from their Greek heritage.”</p><p>His friend, Chiron, was <em>the </em> Chiron from the old Greek stories. The Greek were still around today, and Chiron taught at a for the demigods. It was named Camp Half-Blood, he recalled. He was what they called a legacy, a descendant of a demigod. His grandmother on his mother’s side is Hecate, the Greek of magic.</p><p>Albus nodded. “Very then. I can come and test their blood. I can see if it is a match for one of the European countries. I was on my way anyway.”</p><p>“Oh, what for?” Chiron asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m on a mission to find Lily Potter’s younger muggle sister. I would like to see if she knows where her nephew is.”</p><p>“Isn’t Harry Potter living with Lily Potter’s older sister?”</p><p>“Yes, but the Potters had another son. Perseus Sirius Potter.”</p><p>Chiron hesitated, looking to his as if he were looking at someone. “Do you have a picture of Harry or Perseus?”</p><p>Albus nodded. He grabbed his wand and waved it. “<em> Accio Potter picture</em>. Here.” He grabbed the picture and turned it around to show him.</p><p>Chiron stilled, staring at the picture. “He like one of the campers I was about.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply. “And what would his name be?”</p><p>The centaur looked up at him. “Perseus Jackson. What… what is the name of Lily Potter’s younger sister?”</p><p>“Sally Rose Evans.”</p><p>“Percy’s mother’s name is Sally Rose Jackson.” They were both quiet for a moment, taking in the information. “Do you need her address?”</p><p>“No, no. Petunia gave it to me. What would the other demigods’ names be? The ones with magical European roots?”</p><p>“Just one, actually. Percy’s friend, Chase.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get served!” Percy shouted gleefully, spiking the volleyball into Clarisse’s face.</p><p>Clarisse fell to the ground as the ball slammed into her face, then bounced off onto the ground. Thalia groaned.</p><p>“Percy, you can’t do that!” she said.</p><p>See, a few weeks ago, he and his snuck onto Clarisse’s quest to find the Golden Fleece and helped her, holding Luke off while she flew back to camp. Percy had to admit, it was nice not having the spotlight on him. Anyway, a few after they had celebrated Clarisse for the fleece and just in general celebrating because they had gotten rid of Tantalus the turd and cleared Chiron’s name, they found that the fleece worked its a little <em> too </em> well and brought Thalia, the daughter of Zeus,</p><p>He shrugged as he and Annabeth high-fived, grinning at other. “All’s fair in love and war, Thalia,” he said smugly.</p><p>“You’re just upset ‘cause we totally wiped the floor with you guys,” Annabeth teased.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that was cheating,” Grover called from the chair outside the court.</p><p>Percy made a face at him. “Is it, though?” He wiped the sweat off his forehead and pointed at the water cooler, manipulating it to splash over him. He glanced over at the others. “You want some?”</p><p>Annabeth looked over at Percy as she sat down hard onto the grass. “Yes, please.”</p><p>“Thalia, Clarisse, you?” he asked.</p><p>Clarisse shrugged and grabbed her shoes from next to Grover. “I’d rather just take a shower. See ya,” she replied, walking towards the bright red Ares cabin.</p><p>“Bye,” the remaining of them chorussed.</p><p>“And, no, I’m good, Percy,” Thalia told him.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see the day where Clarisse was kind of nice to us,” Grover muttered.</p><p>Percy laughed. “I know, right?” He sat down onto the grass, next to Annabeth, while his powers to pour water on her without her noticing.</p><p>She jumped. “Don’t do that!” She shivered a little as she smacked his arm. He frowned and smacked her hand away as she retracted it. “Warn a next time, Percy. I would’ve it slowly,” she said, emphasizing the word ‘slowly.’</p><p>He laughed again, laying down with his limbs out in a starfish position. Percy got the chance to <em>really</em> think about it, this has been crazier than usual. He and Clarisse friendly rivals, whereas before they were just plain rivals; he found out his friend was his Cyclops younger half-brother; they found the Golden Fleece and revived Thalia with it; Grover almost married an ancient Cyclops that killed so of his ancestors and managed defeat it along with himself, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Tyson (especially Tyson); and he became friends with Thalia, who was technically his cousin. </p><p>He liked her, too. She was pretty cool, although she had some anger-problems and she did act arrogant at times. But other than that, she was fun to hang out with. Oh, and did he mention that Annabeth kissed him on the cheek? Whenever Percy thought about it, he felt a dozen butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he would unconsciously get this goofy smile and his face felt hot. He liked the feeling.</p><p>He was terrified of it at the same time, because he didn’t know what it meant, and didn’t know if he <em>cared </em>what it meant. since the <em>kiss</em>, he always felt the butterflies whenever he hung out with Annabeth. Did… did that mean he <em>liked </em>her? He didn’t know, and <em>that </em>was what <em>actually </em>scared him. </p><p>“Percy, Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House,” Silena said as she jogged up to them</p><p>“Hey, Silena,” Grover said, waving.</p><p>She smiled and waved back. “Hi, Grover. Hi, Thalia.”</p><p>Percy and Annabeth stood up. “Race you to the Big House?” Percy challenged, grinning.</p><p>Annabeth stood quiet for a moment, before taking off, leaving him in the dust. He pouted and started sprinting.</p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair!” he shouted after her.</p><p>Once she the door of the Big House, she turned around and saw him jogging up the steps. “All’s fair in love and war,” she laughed.</p><p>He pouted, stopping right in front of the door. “Don’t steal my quote,” he said as they entered the Big House together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Albus pressed onto the button labeled 4E and heard a woman’s voice come through. </p><p>“Hello?” she asked, sounding confused, and he could hear the tiniest hint of a British accent over her American one. “Who is it?”</p><p>“Hello, Sally,” he greeted, speaking into the speaker. </p><p>“Who are you?” she demanded, her voice becoming harsh. “How do you know my name?”</p><p>“I know your sisters. Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley, both née Evans,” he replied. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.”  </p><p>The line quiet. The door buzzed and he was to step in. He closed the door behind him and started walking the lobby, waving at an elderly woman who was sitting on a chair, reading. She gave him a strange look and hesitantly waved back. He went on, through the hallway, and up the stairs until he was on the fourth floor. Out of breath, he huffed and puffed, but did not blow any house, nor apartment door, down. He walked down the hallway until he was at the end, next to a barred window and in front of a door labeled 4E with iron. He knocked on the door, regaining his breath.</p><p>A young woman who looked to be in her early thirties with dark auburn hair and blue-green eyes opened the door. She didn’t look him in the eyes as she said, “Please, come in.”</p><p>He smiled politely and stepped into the apartment, immediately getting the sense of home. She led him to the living room, where she gestured for him to sit and offered him a drink. He declined and she sat down across from him. They were silent for a moment before Sally broke it.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?” she asked, looking anxious, finally looking up from her fiddling hands and staring into his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t know?” When she shook her head, he exhaled. “How did you come into possession of your nephew?”</p><p>She sharply inhaled, closing her eyes and getting up to pace behind the chairs. “I — don’t really know. When I was nineteen, 12 ago, I found a baby in my apartment bedroom, just <em> laying </em>there with a note next to him. The note was from Lily, saying that she didn’t have too much time to explain but she was sending my nephews, her sons, over here and that this was because Voldemort had attacked and that she — “ — she broke off and wiped a few tears away — “ — she was likely dead if Harry and Percy were here. But, then I saw one baby so I thought — along with my and my brother-in-law, I lost my nephew. So I did the only thing I could do in the situation: take Percy and raise him as my own. I had to go through the adoption process and since my last name was changed, I changed his as well. Then, he called me mama and I didn’t have the heart to correct him. I never told him the truth.” She exhaled and sat back down.</p><p>Albus raised his eyebrows. He could tell that this woman was telling the truth, and also that she had a pure heart and pure intentions. “Very well. I’ve been searching for Perseus Sirius Potter ever since the night the Potters died. No, Harry isn’t dead. He became the first to survive the killing curse.”</p><p>“I know he isn’t dead,” she said. “Tuney told me how she took him into her care. She also admitted that she didn’t treat him well.” She shook her head disappointedly. “She knows that how she treated him growing up wasn’t well, but she doesn’t know how to get over the bitterness and hurt she feels.” Sally put a hand to heart. “She told me that he slept in the cupboard under the stairs until he was 11, because her husband saw that she feared magic and he agreed with her, and she didn’t have the strength to do regarding him. I understand it, but I do <em>not </em>agree with it. You should send him here.” she said in one breath.</p><p>He smiled kindly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. We could still allow him to go to Hogwarts if he lived here in America, but the is that he is the <em>savior </em>of the Wizarding World. The Ministry wouldn’t allow it. Perhaps, if you were to move back to England, we would allow it. The wards would for you.”</p><p>“Blood wards?” she asked, bewildered.</p><p>And so, he decided to explain to her. The prophecy, the blood wards, the way Lily died, the ordeal with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Harry’s first two years at Hogwarts, the new program passed, and the revelation to the Wizarding that the Potters had another son.</p><p>By the end of the explanation, she was massaging her temples. “So you came here, not only because you need to speak with me about Percy, but also because Chiron told you that were two demigods who had magical European roots?” When Albus nodded, Sally sighed. “And, just out of curiosity, who is the other demigod?”</p><p>“Annabeth Chase,” he responded.</p><p>Sally snorted. “This is unbelievable. That’s Percy’s girlfriend. And they’d be going to Hogwarts together!”</p><p>He shifted closer. “So you give your permission for Percy to come to Hogwarts?”</p><p>She shrugged. “As long as he’s with it, yes. But before that, I’d like to see Harry. Maybe he can come stay for his birthday? It is the 31st, isn’t it?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, it is. You’d have to ask Petunia, but I’d be glad to bring him over here.” He sighed and stood with a slight huff, his knees cracking. “Thank you for your hospitality, Sally, but I must get going now. I need to go to Camp Half-Blood you would like to accompany me?”</p><p>Sally seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding. “Alright, Chiron has given me permission to apparate straight into the Big House, so we do not need to give you explicit permission. I only need you to onto my arm,” he explained, holding out his arm.</p><p>She looped her arm around his and nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“I should warn you, you may nausea after apparating for the first time.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“3, 2, 1…”</p><p>And they were gone from the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Percy and Annabeth entered the Big House, a sense of dread washed over him. He didn’t know what it was, but he had a feeling that they were in some sort of trouble. Maybe "trouble" isn’t the word, but he felt something <em>big </em>was going to happen.</p><p>“Chiron?” Annabeth asked as they stepped into the living room of the Big House. Chiron was laying on the floor, his legs bent inwards.</p><p>This brought a sudden thought to Percy. <em> How does he sleep ? </em> he wondered. He snorted, imagining him laying on a king-sized bed with his torso on one side and the of his body taking over the rest of the bed.</p><p>Chiron smiled at them, but there was an anxiousness in his eyes, not like the glint of mischief that is in his brown eyes. “Hello, Percy, Annabeth. Please, sit down.”</p><p>They sat down obediently, Percy squirming as he did. “Chiron?” he asked. “What’s going on? Why are we here? Are we in trouble? Because I swear we didn’t blow up the Ares cabin, it was — “</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. “The Ares cabin has been blown up?” He shook his head. “That’s not the point. I’ve called you here because there is someone I would like you to meet. He is on his way here, but he had to a stop before he did so.”</p><p>Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “Why would he be coming here? And why <em>us </em>specifically? Why not just hold a camp counselor meeting?”</p><p>“Because it is not something to be shared with the camp,” Chiron answered. “It is regarding your families, or specifically, your ancestors.”</p><p>Percy and Annabeth sat up straight, almost in sync. </p><p>“My mom? Or Poseidon?”</p><p>“Please tell me this has to do with the gods.”</p><p>“It has to be the gods because I don’t have any alive on my mom’s side.”</p><p>“My dad doesn’t even have anything to do with the gods!”</p><p>Chiron shushed them. “Settle down, settle down. It is not to do with the gods, it is to do with your mortal ancestors. And, Percy, I didn’t say anything about <em> living </em> relatives.”</p><p>Percy furrowed his eyebrows and started opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when they heard a ‘<em>s</em><em>wish </em>’ and a thump in the next room. They also heard retching, and so Percy hastily unsheathed his sword and Annabeth her dagger. Together, they quickly and quietly went over to the door, before slamming it and aiming their weapons at the intruder. Or should he say, intruders?</p><p>He scanned the duo and saw that there was an old guy and… his mom!</p><p>“Mom!” he exclaimed, hurrying over to the woman who was kneeling over a pool of vomit. He pointedly looked away from it and ushered his mother over to a cleaner spot. </p><p>He turned to glare at the man who was with her and noticed he was… waving a stick? The man was waving a around and muttered, “<em>Lavabo! </em>” and the spot of vomit disappeared.</p><p>Percy gaped for a second, but then shook his head, murmuring, “I’ll deal with that later.”</p><p>“Ms. Jackson, are you alright?” Annabeth asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>His mom wiped her mouth and smiled weakly. “I’m fine, just nauseous. You weren’t kidding when you talked about nausea, Albus.”</p><p>The old man, Albus, chuckled and offered her a hand to stand. Percy narrowed his eyes at Albus and stood in between them, offering his mother a hand, she took and used to stand up.</p><p>“Why don’t we all come and sit down in the living room?” Chiron offered, standing in the doorway and drawing everyone’s attention.</p><p>Annabeth glanced at Albus. “Fine,” she said, grabbing Percy’s arm and leading him into the living room.</p><p>He decided to not argue and let her lead him, but he glanced back at his mother as he was dragged out of the room.</p><p>“This is going to take a while to explain,” he heard his mom mutter.</p><p>Now, what was <em>that </em>supposed to mean?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Heritage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy and Annabeth find out about their ancestry, Grover's there for it, and the Athena cabin is really creepy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 down! I’m proud of how quick I got that out, because normally it’d take me months to find the inspiration to finish a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Previously</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why don’t we all come and sit down in the living room?” Chiron offered, standing in the doorway and drawing everyone’s attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Annabeth glanced at Albus. “Fine,” she said, grabbing Percy’s arm and leading him into the living room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He decided to not argue and let her lead him, but he glanced back at his mother as he was dragged out of the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is going to take a while to explain,” he heard his mom mutter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, what was that supposed to mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sally hesitantly walked into the room behind Chiron and Albus. She didn’t know how she was going to tell Percy the truth. <em> Hey, Percy. So you know how I’m your mom? Yeah, no. I’m actually your aunt, your mom’s little sister and you have a half-brother who I didn’t know was alive. You’re also a wizard. Do you want to go to England to go to a magical school with your half-brother? </em></p><p>She sighed. Yeah, that wouldn’t work. She should tell him now before she loses her courage. But what if he hates her for the rest of his life? Maybe, but he needs to know the truth. <em> But I can’t lose him </em> —</p><p>“Percy, can we speak in private, please?” she said before she could stop herself.</p><p>He stared at her with a mix of fear and confusion, but he nodded anyway. Chiron pressed his lips into a firm line. “You can go talk to each other around the deck. No one will hear you, as it faces out towards the water.”</p><p>She nodded and together, they stepped out the door and walked around the porch in silence. Once they reached a table with four chairs around it, facing out towards the water, they sat across from each other.</p><p>“Mom,” Percy said, breaking the silence and making her wince. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me. Did something happen?”</p><p>Sally sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. “Percy, I… I haven’t been truthful with you.” <em> That’s an understatement. </em> “The truth is… well, I’m not your mom.”</p><p>He stared at her blankly, seeming to not be able to comprehend it. “Wha…?”</p><p>She swallowed, and she could feel the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. “I’m not your mother. I’m your aunt.”</p><p>“That… that doesn’t make sense,” Percy said weakly. He looked so torn up and this made her heart clench, knowing she was the one to cause this turmoil in her child. “You never told me you had siblings.”</p><p>“I never told you a lot of things that I should’ve. The truth is, I have two sisters. Petunia Evans and Lily Evans. I was the youngest. Sally Rose Evans.” The tears finally fell from her eyes. She took Percy’s hands in her own and shook them. “Please, Percy. You have to understand. I was young and stupid and you just called me mama and I couldn’t correct you. How was I supposed to tell a baby that his parents, his step-father and mother, were dead?” She was sobbing and pleading with him. “Please, baby, understand. I love you so much, and I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” She knew she was being selfish. She knew she was asking so much from her baby. She couldn’t just tell him that she wasn’t her mother and expect him to forgive her.</p><p>He ripped his hands from her grip and started pacing around. He looked so angry, so upset. “How could you — “ he started, but faltered. He turned to stare into her eyes and she didn't know what he saw, but he just turned around and ran down the steps and back to his cabin. Just before he ran, however, she saw the tears running down his cheeks.</p><p><em> I’ve ruined everything </em>, she thought just before another wave of sobs came crashing down harder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth sat, waiting impatiently for Percy to get back from his conversation with his mother to start asking questions. Finally, she couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>“Who are you?” she blurted. “Why are you here?”</p><p>The old man, Albus or whatever, smiled politely. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, a boarding school in Europe. I’m afraid I have to wait for your friend to come back before I answer your last question to avoid repeating an entire explanation.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and stood, walking over to the window. Just as she settled, a black, tan, and orange blur ran past and down the steps. She opened the door and started jogging down the steps, not even hesitating or glancing back at the men. She followed a slow pace until Thalia and Grover intercepted her at the volleyball court.</p><p>“Was that Percy? What happened?” Thalia asked, alarmed.</p><p>Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, it was. I don’t know.”</p><p>Grover looked concerned. “I’ll go with you. His emotions are all jumbled up, but the main ones I can feel are anger and hurt.”</p><p>That left Annabeth with one thought as she and Grover jogged up to the Poseidon cabin. <em> What happened in that conversation with his mom? </em></p><p>They stomped up the steps in their haste, slamming the door open. Annabeth skidded to a stop next to Percy’s bed, where he was lying face down, Grover shutting the door softly behind her.</p><p>“Percy,” Annabeth said urgently, “what happened?”</p><p>Whatever his response was, it was muffled from the pillow his face was resting off. <em> Can he breathe? </em>She wondered. She gently turned him over, and surprisingly he didn’t resist. Either he didn’t want to, or he didn’t have the strength to. Unsurprisingly, he brought the pillow with him as he turned to lay on his back. She softly pried it from his face and set it down next to him, becoming alarmed and concerned when she saw the wet tracks on his cheeks.</p><p>“Percy,” she said again, this time quieter. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He sniffled. “She’s not my mom.”</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows. “Ms. Jackson? She’s not your mom?”</p><p>He shook his head. “She’s my aunt.”</p><p>“What?” Grover asked incredulously as he and Annabeth sat at the end of his bed, leaning against the back posts.</p><p>Percy seemed to contemplate for a moment before sharing what had happened. So, apparently, Ms. Jackson had pulled him back there to speak with him about his true heritage, how she was his aunt and she had two older sisters. The second oldest sister was his real mother and Ms. Jackson had taken him in when he was a baby.</p><p>“She said… she said that when she heard me call her “mama,” she couldn’t correct me,” he said, curling into a protective ball.</p><p>Grover patted his shoulder comfortingly while she kinda just… stayed there. She didn’t know how to comfort people, so she did the only thing she could think of: she pulled him into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and her stomach exploded into millions of little butterflies, fluttering around her stomach. <em> Gods, she loved this feeling </em>. She loved the feel of his arms around her, the affection they were giving each other, even if it wasn’t much. If only he felt the same way, everything would be perfect. </p><p>When they were on the quest and he told her that he saw her vision, there was one thing he missed out on. While her mother and father were holding hands, and Luke was next to her, and her design for the city was evident all around her, Percy was grinning at her laying next to her on the grass, and they were holding hands. They were <em> together </em>. It made her wonder what he would hear if he had listened to the Sirens.</p><p>They held onto each other for what seemed like forever, Percy wetting her CHB shirt with his tears. Strangely, she didn’t mind. He was always there for her in the short year they had known each other. Although they didn’t see each other during the school year, they always I-M-ed each other at least once a week. Sometimes, it was even every night.</p><p>She would be the last to admit she had an absolute crush on him, but even if they didn’t get together in the future, she would be glad to know that they were best friends and would always be at each other’s sides.</p><p>When they finally separated, they couldn’t meet each other’s eyes and she was beet red. When her eyes flickered up, she saw that so was he. </p><p>Percy cleared his throat, and Grover snickered. “We should, uhm, probably get back to the Big House. They’re probably waiting for us.”</p><p>“Hey,” Annabeth said warningly, pulling him back down when he stood. “How do you feel about what your mom — “ — they both winced — “ — told you?”</p><p>He frowned. “I still love her. She’s still my mom. But I’m hurt that she didn’t tell me before. And I also feel bad for being angry at her.”</p><p>Grover nodded, patting his back reassuringly. “That’s <em> healthy </em>, Percy. Of course, you’re going to be upset. It’s okay. But you should tell her this. Because if she’s anything like you, or, actually, the other way around, she’s definitely overthinking everything. She probably thinks you hate her.”</p><p>He sighed and nodded. The three of them stood up together. “Do you want me to come to the Big House with you guys?” Grover asked.</p><p>Percy nodded, his eyes pleading and his mouth had an upset pout. “Yeah.”</p><p>Grover smiled and they trekked up to the Big House together once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Annabeth, Percy, and Grover entered the Big House, they saw Albus, Chiron, and Sally all sitting around the table where they held counselor meetings. She and Percy sat in their usual seats while Grover sat next to Percy. Chiron was sitting in his seat in the middle while Albus was sitting in Clarisse’s seat and Sally was sitting in Silena’s seat, next to Clarisse.</p><p>Albus seemed to eye Grover as he sat, and she and Percy noticed, glaring at the old man.</p><p>“You have a problem with him being here?” Percy grumbled.</p><p>Albus merely shook his head. “Of course not. He is obviously a friend you trust very much.”</p><p>“What is it that you wanted to tell us?” Annabeth asked, her eyes straying to Sally, who looked like a complete mess. Now that she had the chance to study her closely, she could see how much Percy looked like her, even though she was biologically his aunt. They had the same crying face, as Sally had the same tear tracks that she had seen on Percy’s cheeks.</p><p>“The school I was speaking of, Hogwarts, is a wizarding school.”</p><p>“Wizarding,” Percy deadpanned. “A wizarding school.”</p><p>Chiron shrugged. “It’s true. Think about it. If Hecate, the <em> goddess of magic </em> exists, not to mention the gods themselves, is it so far-fetched to believe the wizards and witches are real?”</p><p>Annabeth sighed. “He’s got a point.”</p><p>Albus seemed to take that as an invitation to continue. “Recently, a program was created in the Wizarding World. We would send Aurors — “</p><p>“What are Aurors?” Percy blurted.</p><p>Grover nudged him, snickering as he turned bright red.</p><p>“They’re essentially magical police,” Chiron answered.</p><p>“We would send Aurors and other Ministry workers out to retrieve children from different countries and continents that had recent European roots and permit them to be able to attend wizarding school in Europe. Along with that, I have also revealed that the Potters had another son besides Harry Potter.”</p><p>“Who are the Potters?” Percy interrupted again.</p><p>“Percy!” Annabeth scolded him with a laugh in her voice. “Stop interrupting him.”</p><p>He had the decency to look bashful. “Sorry, sir.”</p><p>Albus smiled kindly. “No need to apologize, Percy. It’s not a crime to be curious. You are <em> just </em>like your brother.”</p><p>The room went silent. Ms. Jackson seemed to be holding her breath. She, Percy, and Grover were completely speechless.</p><p>“What?” Percy whispered.</p><p>Grover’s eyes were wide. So were Annabeth’s. Albus sighed. “Your step-father, James Potter, and your mother, Lily Evans-Potter, were living in a village with your brother, Harry Potter, and yourself when Harry was about a year old and you were 2 months old. A dark wizard named Voldemort attacked them on the night of the 31st of October, 1993. Harry Potter lived, but… you were nowhere to be found. Until now,” he trailed off dramatically.</p><p>“And how do I know you’re not lying, hmm?” he questioned, sounding surprisingly calm. But Annabeth could read his eyes easily enough now. She knew how panicked and confused he <em>really </em>felt. “How do I know that isn’t a big prank on me?”</p><p>Albus’s eyes twinkled, reminding Annabeth of Chiron. “There is a spell you can use that shows your family, magical or non-magical, it works on everyone. If you would like, I can cast it on one of you and you can confirm it to be true?”</p><p>She and Percy immediately turned to Grover, who groaned. “Is this safe?” he asked, his voice cracking.</p><p>Albus seemed to think about it for a moment. “I swear on the River Styx that the spell will not harm you.”</p><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance and Grover gulped. “Okay, just do it. Get it over with.” He clenched his eyes shut despite the promise it wouldn’t hurt him, so Percy put a hand on his back and started rubbing it comfortingly while Annabeth stood from her seat and kneeled behind him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.</p><p>Albus stood and took a stick of wood out. <em> His wand</em>, she guessed. He waved it in an infinity motion. “ <em> Familia sumus </em>!” he exclaimed, a ray of blue and red light shooting out from his wand and hitting Grover’s chest.</p><p>A brown projection appeared in front of Grover, an olive green string of light flowing from the projection and wrapping itself around Grover’s index finger. He opened his eyes and scanned the projection. So did she and Percy. She saw a tree of names, written in black, and the last two lines read like this:</p><p> </p><p><em>Jerald Underwood</em>                  <em>Faith Underwood</em></p><p> \                             /</p><p>
  <em>  Grover Underwood </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room turned to look at Grover. </p><p>“G-Man,” Percy said softly, interrupting the deafening silence. “Is this accurate? Is it true?”</p><p>Grover swallowed. “Yeah,” he said just as softly, if not shakily. “Yeah, it is.” The projection faded away.</p><p>Annabeth stood, sitting back in her seat next to Percy, who looked resolved. “Cast the spell on me.”</p><p>The old man nodded. “<em> Familia sumus </em>!” he shouted once again, but this time the red and blue lights hit Percy’s chest.</p><p>A black string of light appeared at Percy’s index finger, and Percy followed this string and looked up at the projection in front of him. It was the same sea-green as Percy’s eyes, and the words were written in black. She scanned it, and it read like this:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Kronos</em>                 <em>Rhea                                                </em><em>Jim Evans</em>            <em>Estelle Evans</em></p><p> \             <em>  /</em>                                                              \                   <em>      /</em></p><p>
  <em> Hestia Hades  Demeter  Hera  Poseidon  Zeus           Petunia Dursley  Lily Potter  Sally Rose Jackson </em>
</p><p>                         \                                                 /         \</p><p><em>                                                         Perseus Sirius Jackson</em>                         <em>Harry James Potter</em></p><p> </p><p>Percy was gaping at it, but his eyes were unseeing. That was a testament to how much he was freaking out because Annabeth had never seen him like this. </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled, dazed.</p><p>“So, why am I here, then?” Annabeth asked loudly, trying to get everyone’s attention off of Percy. It worked for Albus and Chiron, but not Sally. She wouldn’t take her eyes off Percy.</p><p>“I did mention in a program in which we search for children with magical European roots, did I not?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay. Cast the spell, and I’ll believe it for myself.”</p><p>Albus nodded. “<em> Familia sumus </em>!” As the grey projection appeared, the old wizard began explaining. “Your father, Frederick, was a squib, which is a person who was born to wizards but possesses no magical ability themselves. He came from a pureblood family named the Blishwicks. There are many purebloods who like to preserve their “purity” and so they don’t like muggle-borns or squibs very much. They often disown their squib children, which is why your father was here in America. He was sent to live with his half-blood aunt and his muggle uncle as a baby. Frederick also had an older sister named Pandora, and she married into the Lovegood family. You have a cousin your age.”</p><p>As he told her this, a sea-green string of light was appearing around her finger connected to the projection that had sea-green letters that read:</p><p> </p><p><em>Oswald Blishwick</em>      <em>Esthar Blishwick</em>              <em>Zeus</em> <em>    Metis</em></p><p>            \                        /                                     \          /   </p><p><em>Pandora Lovegood </em> <em>Frederick Chase</em>                     <em>Athena</em></p><p>           /                           \                                    / </p><p><em>Luna Lovegood</em>                   <em>A</em><em>nnabeth Chase</em></p><p> </p><p>She nodded shakily. “I believe you.”</p><p>The room was silent for a moment.</p><p>“So,” Percy croaked. “What now?”</p><p>“That is up to you. The program allows for the children to live in their countries and still come to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school in Europe through the Floo network. These children, should they and their parents approve, will have Floo networks in their homes that will connect to all places connected to the Floo network. Now, it is up to the two of you to decide whether or not you’d like to go to Hogwarts. I must be going now, however. I promised to update Harry if I found you, Percy.” Percy swallowed. “Simply let Chiron know about your decision and he will contact me from there. You have until the 31st of July to respond.” </p><p><em> That’s next Sunday</em>, Annabeth thought. <em> Gods, I don’t know if it’s enough time for me to decide</em>.</p><p>And with that, Albus stood and turned to Sally. “Are you ready to go, Sally?”</p><p>Ms. Jackson shook her head. “Give me a second please, Albus,” she whispered. She looked up at Percy, hesitantly meeting his eyes. “Can we talk?”</p><p>Percy nodded and they went into the room that she and Albus appeared in to speak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sally fiddled with her hands as they stood in the room, silent.</p><p>“Mom,” Percy started hesitantly, kindling hope deep in her heart at the fact that he still called her mom. “I’m upset that you didn’t tell me, ever. I’m upset at the fact that I’m not sure if you would’ve ever told me if that old dude didn’t come here. But you still raised me, and I still love you. I know you had good intentions, it’s just — it kinda hurts, you know? My whole life has been flipped on its head, and I just need some time to process it. I’ll call to let you know about my decision about going to Hogwarts.” He sighed. “I love you, Mom.” </p><p>He held his arms out, looking down ashamedly and she knew what he wanted. He had always done this whenever he wanted a hug. She hurried toward him and scooped him up into her arms, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Percy,” Sally murmured. “So proud. I’m sorry I never told you. Honestly, I’m not sure you should even be forgiving me. I know I’d be so hurt if I were in your position. But I’m glad you still love me, still see me as your mom. I know that it’s selfish, but I don’t know what I’d do without you. And you don’t have to hold back from your decision to go to Hogwarts just because you think you’d upset me.” When Percy made a noise of protest, she shushed him. “Percy, I know you. You’d do it. If you choose to go to Hogwarts, we’ll figure it out. You’d visit every holiday, and we could ask for the weekend after Thanksgiving off so that we could still spend the holiday together. I’d even move back to England if you asked me to, though you’d probably want to stay here.”</p><p>Percy sniffled. “Thanks, Mom.” They separated and walked back out to the other room. </p><p>She smiled softly, placing a hand on Albus Dumbledore’s forearm. She glanced back at Percy and blew a kiss at him. Percy half-smiled, and before she knew it, they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth, Percy, and Grover immediately went to the pavilion, as just before they left, Chiron told them it was almost lunchtime.</p><p>“So what do you guys think about this whole magic business?” Grover asked as they walked up the steps of the Pavilion.</p><p>“Well, I know it’s not a prank or anything,” Annabeth said, shrugging. Her lips tugged down into a frown. “I just don’t know what to think about it. Being a demigod is hard enough. What’s being a demigod witch gonna be like?”</p><p>Percy tilted his head. “Maybe it’ll make being a demigod easier. Like, not only do we have our swords, we also have magic on our side. Personally, I think it sounds fun. Imagine getting to use a stick of wood to like, clean our cabins!” He said this with a half-hearted goofy grin on his face, relieving the tension from the atmosphere.</p><p>She snorted. “Seaweed Brain,” she said, while Grover laughed, saying, “Of course, <em> that’s </em> the first thing you think of.”</p><p>“You know what, I’ll go to Hogwarts,” Percy declared dramatically, “just so I don’t have to clean my room or cabin <em> ever again </em>!” He whispered the last part excitedly, and they all giggled like the 12-year-olds (or 12-year-old mature-wise both mentally and physically for Grover) they were.</p><p>They stood by the Poseidon table, talking animatedly to each other about anything and everything but what they had all just discovered, the tension slowly seeping from both the atmosphere and their bodies. Once the conch horn sounded throughout camp, they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways, Percy sitting down, Annabeth heading to the Athena table, and Grover going to the Dionysus table.</p><p>As Annabeth sat and began to be surrounded by her half-siblings, she continued to glance at Percy periodically, trying to see how he was feeling. He had a sad look on his face, though it was muted. He appeared to be deep in thought. She looked over at the next table, Thalia’s, and saw that the daughter of Zeus was staring at her staring at Percy and she turned bright red. Thalia winked at her and gestured toward Percy before making a kissy face.</p><p>Annabeth glared and flipped her off, turning back to her food and eating it quickly. As she did so, the siblings around her notice.</p><p>“Hey, Annabeth, why’re you so red?” Malcolm asked.</p><p>Her older sister, Terra, smirked. “Didn’t you see? She was staring at her beloved Percy Jackson.”</p><p>Keith, her brother who was her age, laughed. “No one’s judging, Annabeth. I mean, I get it.” He stared at Percy with raised eyebrows. “He’s real cute. Imagine how he’s going to look when we’re older!”</p><p>Annabeth fumed silently, turning to her brother angrily. She opened her mouth to tell him where he could shove his fork (<em> because no one will steal Percy from her </em> ), her older brother Max spoke. “Chill, Keith. We <em> all </em> know that Annabeth’s gonna end up with Percy, not you.”</p><p>Eliza, another sibling her age, snorted. “Percy doesn’t even know your name.’</p><p>Keith crossed his arms in a pout. “I bet he doesn’t know <em> yours </em> either.”</p><p>She shrugged, looking a bit upset, making Annabeth narrow her eyes at her. “Yeah, but I’m not the one with a massive crush on him. I wouldn’t be surprised if you secretly took a picture of him and stashed it under your bed.”</p><p>He laughed nervously. “Haha, no, that… that would be <em>weird</em>. Why would I… have a picture of him that I took… while he was sleeping, or at the beach, or sparring.”</p><p>Annabeth turned her glare back to him. “I’m gonna have to search your bunk later. If I find any pictures of Percy, I’m confiscating them.“</p><p>“Why?” Max piped up. “So you can hide them under <em> your </em> bed?”</p><p>Annabeth sputtered. “No! Why — why would I do that? I would… burn them… or something…”</p><p>Terra scoffed. “Y’all are creepy. If you people are this obsessed with him now, I’m excited about the future when he’s all handsome, watching all of you fawn over him. Keith, if you have those pictures, you’re going to confirm my suspicion that you’ll grow up to be a professional dark web stalker.”</p><p>“That sounds fun.”</p><p>Malcolm gave him a look. “Dude.”</p><p>Keith wiggled his eyebrows at him. “<em>Dude</em>, it’s <em> Percy Jackson</em>. Look at that <em>face</em>.”</p><p>They all looked over at the Poseidon table where Percy was looking down at his food with a contemplative look.</p><p>Keith quietly squealed, making Percy look over at the Athena table.</p><p>Max, Terra, and Malcolm laughed loudly, while Annabeth turned a bright shade of red and Keith winked at Percy. Percy awkwardly waved, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. He looked back down at his food with a slight lip bite, which Annabeth, knowing how to read Percy by now, recognized as him being self-conscious.</p><p>“Keith, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Annabeth hissed, grabbing his forearm to get his attention.</p><p>He paid no attention to her, so Eliza grabbed his shoulder and pressed her thumb down on his shoulder blade, making him hiss in pain and inch away from her. Annabeth quickly got up and started walking.</p><p>“I’m gonna go find your creepy pictures of Percy,” she called, smirking at Keith over her shoulder.</p><p>Keith blanched and jumped up from his seat, abandoning his half-eaten food. She starts sprinting and he sprints behind her. </p><p>“Don’t search my bunk!” he shouted at her as they ran out of the pavilion.</p><p>“You just confirmed that you have them in your bunk!”</p><p>“Gah,” he groans, sprinting faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore visits once again, Ron's lost his shit, Harry has a short chat with Aunt Petunia, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron write to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry? I know, I know, it’s been like three months. But like, I had writer’s block. I was also spending time with my cousins who I hadn’t seen since before the pandemic started, so like…</p><p>A N Y W A Y I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Previously</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keith blanched and jumped up from his seat, abandoning his half-eaten food. She starts sprinting and he sprints behind her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t search my bunk!” he shouted at her as they ran out of the pavilion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You just confirmed that you have them in your bunk!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gah,” he groans, sprinting faster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t know how to feel. He had a younger brother who lived with their mom’s younger sister? The aunt and brother he never knew about. He shook his head as he continued with his transfiguration essay on what transfiguration spells can be used for in the real world. As he wrote, he thought about what his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, would think about this. </p><p>He smiled a little as he thought of their reactions. Ron would probably say, “I hope he isn’t a jerk like the rest of your family,” and then start cracking jokes to make him feel better. Hermione would chide Ron, saying, “<em>Honestly</em>, Ronald, we shouldn’t assume something about someone we’ve never met,” and then comfort Harry about how his brother would probably be nice and “you could have <em> two </em> new additions to your family, and you may actually like them!”</p><p>When Dumbledore had come three days ago, he had been surprised, wondering why the headmaster of Hogwarts had taken time out of his busy day to come see him. To find out that he had a brother had obviously been shocking. He had had so many questions but he had been trying hard to process what he had just been told. Like, what was he like? What did he look like? Was his other aunt prejudiced against wizards like Aunt Petunia was? Why didn’t he go to live with his aunt Sally if his brother had gone? </p><p>So. Many. <em> Questions</em>.</p><p>He heard footsteps walking towards his door and immediately stopped his scribbling. Harry held his breath for a few moments as the footsteps walked towards and past his door. He let out a breath and continued writing his essay.</p><p>He’d think about it more in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>After he had breakfast, Aunt Petunia stopped him before he could get up the stairs. </p><p>“Dumbledore will be coming to see you again,” she told him shortly, looking like she had swallowed a lemon. Then again, she always looked like that. “At least he had the decency to write before he showed up this time,” she muttered under her breath. Then she spoke up again. “He’ll be here in a few moments, so you can wait in the living room.”</p><p>And she hurried up the stairs before he could respond.</p><p>As Harry finally registered what Aunt Petunia said, he practically ran to the living room in anticipation for the headmaster’s second visit that week. He would hopefully get most of his questions answered in only a few moments.</p><p>As his mind raced, three knocks rang out in the empty living room. Harry hurriedly stood, almost falling onto the coffee table in his hurry. He scrambled to the door, almost throwing it open but managing to calm himself as to not anger his relatives.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore stood outside the door, standing calmly with a warm smile on his face. </p><p>“Professor,” Harry breathed. Then he jumped backward. “Come in,” he said awkwardly.”</p><p>Dumbledore stepped inside and Harry shut the door behind him before leading him to the living room. As Dumbledore sat down on one of the couches, Harry asked if he would like a drink. He shook his head with a smile, his gaze following Harry as he sat down across from him.</p><p>“I assume you have many questions, and I am willing to answer as many as I can,” the headmaster spoke, chuckling at Harry’s frantic nods.</p><p>“Did you find him?” he blurted. “My brother,” he added as if to specify who he was talking about.</p><p>Dumbledore slowly nodded. “I spoke with him and your aunt. He did not originally know of his origins, but I convinced him. He also has a friend, a girl, who is also a witch. I gave them until the 31st to decide whether or not they wanted to go to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Harry nodded, processing the information he had just been given. “What are they like? What do they look like?”</p><p>Dumbledore chuckled. “Sally reminds me of Lily. She is fiercely protective of Percy and anything regarding him. They are very close. She is a very kind-hearted woman, as well. I think you would get along. She looks very much like Lily, but with darker hair and more blue eyes. As for Percy, he looks very much like <em>you</em>. He is a little shorter, and has sea-green eyes, though they are not any less vibrant than yours.” Harry stared at Dumbledore in the eyes, trying to soak in all of the information he was told and trying to imagine his aunt and brother in his head. “He is also fiercely protective of your aunt. When we apparated to his summer camp, Sally had fallen and I offered her my hand, but he immediately stood in between us and helped her up on his own.” Harry laughed a little, leaning forward. “I believe you would get along with him as well.”</p><p>“Does Sally dislike wizards like my aunt and uncle?” he asked next.</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head. “No, she was close to both Lily and Petunia.”</p><p>“Why didn’t I go live with her instead of Aunt Petunia?” Bitterness seeped into his voice, though he couldn’t help it. Why did he have to be stuck in this hellhole while his brother lived with someone who actually loved him? Although he didn’t blame his brother for it, he couldn’t help but resent him just a little.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but your mother intended for the both of you to go to Sally. However, Sally only found Percy with a note saying she was sending both you and Percy, so she believed you had died along with Lily and James. It is likely that she was able to send Percy first, but Voldemort reached her before she could send you.”</p><p>“Will I be able to go live with them now?” </p><p>Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. “. . . I am not sure. It would be difficult to keep you under watch in the States. I might be able to work something out by next summer. If not, and Sally decides to stay in the States, you will have to stay here.”</p><p>Harry nodded glumly, though there was a bit of hope in his eyes. He might be able to live with his brother and aunt, even if there was only half a chance that he would be able to.</p><p>“Any more questions?” Dumbledore asked.</p><p>Harry gave it thought for a moment. “How did he and his friend react to them being magical and . . .” He gestured towards himself.“. . . all of this?”</p><p>Dumbledore winced. “Being magical, they were skeptical but I gave proof. As to finding out about his parents, not so well. He had been raised believing that Sally was his biological mother, so when Sally told him the truth, he ran off. His friend was able to calm him down enough to come back and we finished the conversation. Just before we left, he pulled her aside and they hugged, so I believe they are still on good terms.”</p><p>Harry nodded, hesitating. “When you were here the other day, you said you were tracking Percy down because Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Why?”</p><p>Dumbledore stiffened. “Sirius Black was known as Voldemort’s right-hand man.”</p><p>It sounded like there was more to it than that, so Harry waited for a moment. When the headmaster didn’t say anything else, Harry asked another question.</p><p>“So he’s after the two of us?” he asked, swallowing.</p><p>Dumbledore sighed. “Yes, I believe so. That is why we’ve been searching for Percy before Black got ahold of him.” Harry nodded, slumping over as Dumbledore stood. “Well, if that’s all, I must be going now. I’ll send you a letter on the 31st informing you whether or not Percy decides to go to Hogwarts. Goodbye.”</p><p>And he walked out of the house. After a few minutes, Harry stood and walked to the door, locking it before he went back to his room.</p><p>He plopped down onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. <em> I have to tell Ron and Hermione about this. </em></p><p>With that thought, he sat up and looked over at Hedwig, who was sleeping with her head under her wing. He gave a soft smile and went over to the desk, grabbing parchment paper and a quill and preparing individual letters to his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you even packed yet? </em>” his mom asked him angrily.</p><p>Ron winced and shook his head. “I’ll go do it now, Mom, promise.”</p><p>His mother glared at him as she flicked her wrist behind her, sending the dirty dishes on the table into the sink. They started washing themselves as she pointed up the stairs. He took the hint and hurried up the stairs, shutting his door as he entered his room.</p><p>As he stuffed his clothes into his trunk, he thought back to the time he had tried to call his best mate, Harry. He felt really bad afterward because he knew that his relatives probably yelled at and punished him for it. Shutting his trunk, he grabbed his summer assignments and started working on the easiest assignment, which was the Charms one. All he had to do was write about his favorite Charms spells and why it was his favorite, with only a minimum of one foot. He practically swooned when he found out that that was all he had to do. Normally, he would’ve left it for later, but he knew that both his mom and Hermione, <em> especially Hermione</em>, would get on his case if he didn’t finish at least half of his assignments before he went to Egypt.</p><p>He groaned at the thought of having to finish his Transfiguration and Potions essays. <em> It’s like Snape and Professor McGonagall are </em>trying <em>to kill us before we get back to school. </em> He snorted. <em> At least that’s what Snape’s doing</em>.</p><p>“Little brother,” Fred and George sang, bursting into his room. He jumped, knocking his ink over onto his essay. He growled and quickly picked his ink up, put the cap back on, and throw out the ruined parchment paper.</p><p>“What,” he groaned.</p><p>“The paper from the Daily Prophet arrived,” said George, shoving it towards Ron.</p><p>Ron pushed it away. “And?”</p><p>“It’s about our dear Harrikins,” Fred told him, his face turning serious. “He’s not hurt, but . . .”</p><p>Ron snatched the newspaper in alarm. “But?”</p><p>“Just read it,” George urged, stepping closer to his little brother.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Breaking News: The Second Potter</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Wizarding World is turned upside down at the shocking news that the Potters had a second child. This information was revealed by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts himself, at a Wizengamot meeting about a new act being passed by them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The new act is said to be about tracking down magical children in other continents that had European roots but were moved without their families’ consent. They have been given the opportunity to attend European magical schools even while staying in their home continents. This had been done in order to preserve the European magical population. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dumbledore admitted to searching for Perseus Sirius Potter for years and having no luck. He claimed that he wanted to use this new program to search for the youngest Potter in other continents, especially after the news that Sirius Black, You-Know-Who’s right-hand man, managed to escape Azkaban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perseus Sirius Potter is said to be a year younger than Harry Potter, born on 18 August 1993. More news soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ron gaped at the newspaper. “Holy shi—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day, July 28th, Harry confronted Aunt Petunia after breakfast. Uncle Vernon had gone to work and Dudley went to his friend’s house, so this was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>“Aunt Petunia?” Harry asked cautiously as he cleaned up the dining table.</p><p>She froze in her task of washing the dishes before slowly unfreezing. “What do you want?” she snapped.</p><p>“Did you know about my brother and Aunt Sally?” he asked softly.</p><p>Aunt Petunia paused for a moment. “Yes,” she replied shortly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about them?”</p><p>She turned around and scowled at him. “Watch your tone, boy,” she warned, turning back towards the dishes. Sighing, she added, “I don’t really know. I guess I just didn’t want you to know.”</p><p>They stayed silent as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. As she power-walked towards the door, she turned back around, staring at him with sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a good childhood.” And she walked out into the backyard.</p><p>Harry gaped at the back door for a long moment. He turned towards the staircase and almost smiled. “Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Hermione, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I have a little brother and an aunt I don’t know about! Isn’t it insane? Dumbledore himself came to my relatives’ house and spoke to me, twice. My brother’s name is Perseus Sirius Potter, and my aunt’s name is Sally Rose Evans. Dumbledore said that they call my brother Percy for short. Anyway, apparently, Percy is a year younger than us, and he has a friend his age who is also a witch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is also that program that the European Magical Ministries started where kids with European roots that live in other countries can come to attend wizarding school in Europe, which is why his friend could also possibly be coming to Europe. The headmaster gave them until 31st July to decide whether or not to come to Hogwarts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I also found out that Sirius Black, the criminal that escaped Azkaban is after my brother and I, which is why Dumbledore was in such a hurry to find Percy before Black managed to. Black was apparently Voldemort’s right-hand man, so he probably used some sort of forbidden magic to escape Azkaban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m really excited to meet Percy and my aunt. The way Dumbledore described him sounds like someone who I could get along with, and he described my aunt as being similar to my mother. Write back soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your friend,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?! You have a little brother? Harry, I’m so happy for you! I really hope you like them. I’ll have to subscribe to the Daily Prophet because this is the first I’m hearing of this! Also, Professor Dumbledore came to your house to tell you personally? I’d have thought he would have simply written a letter, considering how busy he must be, being the headmaster of Hogwarts and all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll have to do research on the new program because it sounds so interesting! I’d really like to know more about it. It’s probably to preserve the European magical population because it’s definitely so much smaller than other countries like the States. It’s nice that more people are able to come to the school, so I wonder how many more students will come this year, besides your brother and his friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Isn’t Sirius Black also the criminal that muggles are searching for? I’ve heard his name on the news. They’re searching for him for killing 12 people! That doesn’t surprise me if he is Voldemort’s right-hand man, he’s clearly very dangerous, so be careful out there! I noticed that your brother’s middle name is Sirius, so I wonder if your parents and Sirius Black used to be close in school or something like that. I’ll be doing research, so I’ll let you know what I find! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyway, I’m very excited for you, Harry. I really do hope you and your brother and aunt get along very well. You deserve a family that will care for and about you, Harry, don’t let yourself forget that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HOLY CRAP YOU HAVE A BROTHER! How are you feeling about this? I imagine you’d feel excited about this considering the fact that you have family other than the Dursleys. Does Hermione know yet? Has she sent you thousands of letters of “Harry, you have a little brother!” and theories on why it wasn’t revealed before and how he was separated from you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I also heard about Sirius Black escaping, so stay safe and don’t do anything stupid. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but listen to Hermione and think before doing things for once in your life. Write soon, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ron </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Ron, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m excited to meet Percy, my little brother. I hope he’s not a git like Dudley. Yes, Hermione knows, I’ve written to her already. Surprisingly, she’s only sent one letter so far but I imagine there’ll be more to come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dumbledore told me about Sirius Black escaping and that he’s after both me and my brother, so yes, I’ll be careful. And how dare you? I always think before doing things! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your friend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” a woman said as she paid for a Daily Prophet newspaper. She walked over to a bench and sat down, opening the newspaper. After reading through it, she leaves it on the park bench as she leaves.</p><p>Watching from the bushes and waiting until she left, a large black dog sprinted for the newspaper before it could be blown away by the window before retreating back to the bushes it was hiding in.</p><p>The black dog slowly morphed into a ragged man, skinny and filthy-looking. The man shakily flipped through the pages and scanned the paper before breathing a laugh, baring his yellow teeth.</p><p>“He’s alive,” he said, smiling brightly, making him look much younger and much more handsome than he had originally looked. “My godson is alive, my little Percy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions Do Be Kinda Annoying If I'm Being Honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy and Annabeth make their decision, more Athena cabin banter, everyone ships Percabeth, and someone takes a creepy photo of a minor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Previously</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man shakily flipped through the pages and scanned the paper before breathing a laugh, baring his yellow teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s alive,” he said, smiling brightly, making him look much younger and much more handsome than he had originally looked. “My godson is alive, my little Percy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first time Percy spoke with Annabeth about the decision about Hogwarts was three days after Dumbledore had first come. They were hanging out on the beach with Grover and Thalia, talking about any news that was going around camp among other things.</p><p>Percy sat up abruptly from where he was laying on his back, gaping at his three friends. “You’re joking.”</p><p>Annabeth and Thalia cackled while Grover stifled his giggles, shaking his head. “No, I’m being completely serious!”</p><p>Percy shook his head, laying back down onto his back and staring straight at the sky. “But… Gregory Andrews is a son of Aphrodite?”</p><p>Thalia grinned. “I know, right? I thought he would’ve been Ares’ kid.”</p><p>“It’s rare to see a child of Aphrodite that’s super aggressive,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p>Percy shook his head for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day as he stood up and waded into the water. Once he was ankle-deep, he asked if anyone wanted to go into the water with him.</p><p>Annabeth nodded, standing and walking over to Percy. </p><p>Percy grinned at her. “Milady,” he said, offering her his arm. She pushed his arm down, snorting. He fake pouted for a moment before asking, “Do you want to go deep underwater? Have you ever seen the fish like that? It’s really cool.”</p><p>Annabeth shrugged as they wandered further into the water. “Sure. And when would I have other than at an aquarium?”</p><p>Percy gasped as they were up to their shoulder. “Blasphemous.” At seeing Annabeth’s hesitation at going fully underwater, he gave her a comforting smile. “It’s fine, as soon as you hit the water, I’ll have an air bubble formed around us, like with what happened…” he trailed off as she frowned at him. His cheeks reddened. “Sorry.”</p><p>Annabeth sighed and grabbed onto Percy’s forearm as she plugged her nose and she plunged herself into the water, Percy following suit. He grinned at her as she had her eyes squeezed tight, and he nudged her, forming a bubble around the two of them.</p><p>“You can open your eyes, you know,” Percy teased.</p><p>Annabeth scowled. “Shut up.” She slowly opened her eyes, only to gasp in amazement. “Wow,” she breathed.</p><p>In front of them were hundreds of fish swimming through the lake, passing each other in a hurry, making it look as though it were an underwater New York City. They seemed to not notice Percy and Annabeth (<em> Which is a first, </em> Percy thought, laughing to himself) until one fish glanced over at the shallow area, where Percy and Annabeth were standing.</p><p>The green fish stopped, his jaw dropping before he let out a shriek, stopping other fish around him from getting past him. <em> It’s my young lord! </em></p><p><em> My lord? </em> A red fish said as the entire lake swam near Percy.</p><p><em> The son of Poseidon? </em>Many fish murmured.</p><p>Percy awkwardly waved as he grabbed Annabeth’s forearm to lead her deeper into the water. “Hey, guys. Good to see you again.”</p><p>The first green fish that alerted the entire lake to his presence screamed again. <em> Our baby lord says it is good to see us! </em></p><p>“Yeah,” Percy said awkwardly before he became indignant. “Hey, I’m not a baby—”</p><p>Annabeth let out a laugh. “You totally are,” she told him.</p><p>“No, I’m not! I’m like a month younger than you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you have a baby-face,” she said in a mocking baby voice, trying to pinch his cheeks.</p><p>Percy slapped her hands away, glaring at her. “Wise Girl, <em> stop</em>,” he whined.</p><p><em> We should go, my brethren. We must not interrupt their lover’s quarrel</em>, a purple fish told the rest, who all muttered agreements.</p><p>Percy froze, his cheeks turning a bright red. “That’s not—we’re not—it’s not like that!” he stammered as they all swam away, except for one baby fish.</p><p><em> Have fun with your girlfriend, milord, </em> it said before swimming away.</p><p>He gaped after it, his entire face becoming an even more violent shade of red. “What?” Annabeth asked, a curious expression on her face. “What’d they say?”</p><p>“N-nothing,” he stuttered. He cleared his throat. “Nothing important.”</p><p>Annabeth stared at him before shrugging. “So…”</p><p>“Hey, Annabeth?” She hummed. “Before we go, I was just wondering… Have you decided what you’re gonna do with the whole <em> magic </em> thing?”</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, turning to look at him. “I’m not totally sure. I <em> think </em> I wanna go, but I don’t want to drop out of normal school. If I do, I’ll <em> never </em> be an architect.”</p><p>“I was thinking about that too,” he admitted. “I want to have that little bit of normalcy in my life, you know? Being a demigod is cool, but it gets to be a little too much sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “Then again, maybe I could work out some sort of homeschooling? I don’t know.”</p><p>They stood silently for a moment. “I think I have to go,” Percy told her, a shy smile on his face.  “This is the only opportunity I’ll have to learn magic and meet my brother and his friends. If I refuse, will I ever get another chance to visit my brother?”</p><p>Annabeth nodded, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Yeah,” she said in thought. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After they came back up from exploring the lake, Annabeth waved her friends goodbye as she headed to her archery class. </p><p>Percy decided that he was going to go, so where did that leave her? Well, now she was more inclined to go to Hogwarts as well. She just didn’t know how her dad would feel about her leaving mortal school just to go to some magical school in <em> Europe</em>? The only way she could go is if she got mortal home-schooling, but how would that go?</p><p>“I could just IM my dad every day or every other two days or something like that and he could teach my assignments,” Annabeth muttered to herself, eyes lighting up as she thought of this. <em> And then Percy could do the same so that not only would he get to talk to his mom all the time, he would also get to stay in mortal school! </em> “I’m a genius,” Annabeth said excitedly, practically bouncing as she entered the archery range.</p><p>“Someone’s feeling a little extra egotistical today,” Max said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Why, yes, I am,” Annabeth retorted, grinning smugly.</p><p>Keith grinned back. “Nice.”</p><p>“We’re so proud of you, our little Beth,” Terra said dramatically, using a Shakespearean voice.</p><p>Eliza snorted as she walked into the archery range. “Are we feeling egotistical today?” she asked as she grabbed a bow.</p><p>“Yes,” all the children of Athena, including Annabeth, chorused.</p><p>She nodded. “That’s why we’re celebrating. Got it.”</p><p>“Alright, demigods,” Chiron announced as he walked in. “Let’s get started.”</p><p>Annabeth schooled her face to look focused, but on the inside, she was grinning like a little kid. <em> I’m going to Hogwarts! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Once the lesson ended, Percy jogged into the archery. “Hey, Chiron,” he greeted, stopping in front of the centaur. Annabeth walked up to them while Keith wolf-whistled at Percy. Annabeth saw Percy ignore it and she snickered at Keith, knowing that her friend assumed that it wasn’t for him. Keith just huffed and turned back to their siblings. “I made my decision.”</p><p>“So have I,” Annabeth said firmly. Percy turned to her with wide eyes and Annabeth nodded, smiling at him. He grinned back when he seemed to realize what she had decided.</p><p>Chiron raised an eyebrow. “Very well, then. Let’s go back to the Big House and we’ll Iris-Message Albus and your parents.” He turned and began walking towards the Big House, knowing Annabeth and Percy would be trailing behind him.</p><p>“You’re going?” Percy questioned her quietly, mouth quirked into a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” Annabeth confirmed. “I decided that I couldn’t let you loose in the magical world on your own,” she joked. Then her face turned contemplative. “I’m gonna see if I can work out some sort of homeschooling plan with my dad. You and your mom should do the same.” At Percy’s dismayed face, she laughed. “I thought you didn’t want to drop out of mortal school.”</p><p>“Yeah, but then there’s extra homework,” he whined, not even seeming to realize it.</p><p>She laughed. “That’s too bad. Your mom was probably going to bring it up anyway.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Percy sighed. “She would never let me completely drop out of school.”</p><p>“So,” Chiron started once they were sitting around the war council table, “you’ve made your decisions?”</p><p>“I’m going,” Percy said bluntly.</p><p>Annabeth shrugged. “So am I.”</p><p>Chiron nodded like he expected this. <em> He definitely did, </em> Annabeth thought to herself with a snort. <em> He knows us too well. </em> “I’ll need to inform your parents before I can tell Albus since I need to make sure that they agree with your decisions.” He quickly made a rainbow and threw a drachma into it. “Sally Jackson, Manhattan’s Upper East Side.”</p><p>After Chiron talked to Sally for a bit, informing her of Percy’s decision before telling her that Percy wanted to speak to her. Hearing this, she perked up considerably, whereas before she looked more tired, slumped over.</p><p>Percy awkwardly walked in front of the Iris-Message and greeted his mom while Chiron stepped out of view.</p><p>“So, how would everything work when I go to Hogwarts?” he asked after confirming his decision. “Well, I mean, Annabeth had the idea to also do mortal homeschooling so that the state doesn’t get suspicious or anything and so we can still get normal jobs and stuff.”</p><p>Sally considered this for a moment. “That sounds like a plan, but…” she said, egging Percy on, seeming to know that he had more on his mind than that.</p><p><em> Well, of course, she would know, idiot, </em> Annabeth thought self-deprecatingly. <em> She’s his mom and they’re </em>super <em>close</em>. At that last thought, she couldn’t help but feel a little bitter that she and her father didn’t have a relationship like that, but nothing could be done except trying to fix it.</p><p>Percy sighed with a good-natured eye roll. “<em>But </em> I’m not gonna get to see you that often anymore. I’ll spend like two weeks during Christmas and New Years, two weeks during Easter, then a month during summer.” He groaned. “I’m <em> really </em> gonna miss you.”</p><p>Sally smiled, though Annabeth could see it had a touch of sadness in it. “It’s no different than when you went to Yancy, except you’ll probably have fun this time. You’ll get to be with your brother and Annabeth,” she reminded him, waggling her eyebrows at him when she said Annabeth’s name, which made her blush.</p><p>“Mom!” Percy squawked in embarrassment, his cheeks red as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Sally laughed heartily. “Just reminding you, baby. Remember that you’ll have fun this time around. Since we’re planning on doing homeschooling, I’ll try to spread out the mortal schoolwork so that you’re not completely swamped with a bunch of work.”</p><p>He sighed in relief. “Thanks, Mom.” They talked to each other a bit more, their playful conversation affecting Annabeth’s mood. She felt lighter, as weird as it sounded, listening in on their conversation. It was amusing to listen to, and it was nice to see Percy interacting with someone when he clearly had a lot of love for. </p><p>It just made her crush on him harder.</p><p>The mist soon began fading, so Percy and Sally bid their goodbyes, ending the call with “I love you”s exchanged and Percy’s promise to see her in a week, when the last day of summer camp was.</p><p>Chiron began making another rainbow, throwing a drachma through as Percy muttered, “Your turn,” to Annabeth. She snorted in response. “Frederick Chase, San Francisco.”</p><p>Her dad was muttering quietly to himself over a desk, filling out paperwork. “Mr. Chase,” Chiron greeted. He jumped in response, cursing, before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Hello, Chiron.” Her father’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is Annabeth okay?” he asked worriedly. Annabeth smiled to herself. It was nice to know that her dad cared about her, even if it was just shown through body language and the way he spoke.</p><p>Chiron smiled. “No, she’s alright.” And he launched into an explanation about what had happened over the past couple days and informing him of Annabeth’s decision.</p><p>Her dad blinked. Then he blinked again. “...Alright. Can I speak to Annabeth?” He sounded hesitant when he spoke, like he had no idea if she even wanted to speak with him. </p><p>Annabeth moved so that she was in frame. “Hey, Dad,” she greeted nervously, Chiron stepping out of view again.</p><p>He seemed to scan her to see if she had any injuries, which made her smile. “So, I guess you’re not coming back, then?” he said more than asked, sounding a little dejected.</p><p>“I know, but it’s my only opportunity to study <em>magic</em>, Dad. Besides, someone has to watch out for Percy.” Her father raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. “I’m not planning on dropping out of mortal school. I’m hoping that you could agree to homeschooling me?” she offered. “We can I-M once a week and we can go over the lesson plans? That way you can teach me and… we’d get to talk often.”</p><p>He softened. “That sounds wonderful, Annabeth. I know I don’t say it often, but I’m proud of you.”</p><p>She almost teared up. “Thanks, Dad.” She hurried to continue speaking. “We’d also get holidays together. I’m not sure about Thanksgiving, but I know I’ll have at least Christmas and Easter break.”</p><p>Her dad was quiet for a moment before a smile broke out onto his face. “Sounds like a plan, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy hurried around his cabin, throwing some clothes into his suitcase. “<em> Crapcrapcrap </em>—”</p><p>The door creaked open and he turned to look, ramming his knee into one of the bedposts as a consequence of not paying attention to where he was going. Percy fell to the ground, clutching his knee and moaning in pain. He glared up at the person who had entered his cabin and was now roaring with laughter.</p><p>“Of course it was you,” Percy hissed at Thalia as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, her laughter dying down.</p><p>Thalia smirked. “Surprise.” She leaned against the wall next to the door. “You all packed up yet? Argus is getting ready to head to the city.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he said dismissively, swiftly standing up and giving the room a once-over before zipping his suitcase shut. As they strolled out of his cabin, Percy gave her a curious side glance. “What are you doing during the year? Are you staying here year-long or enroll in a school?”</p><p>Thalia grimaced. “Boarding school in Manhattan.”</p><p>Percy nodded contemplatively. “You should stop by. My apartment, I mean,” he elaborated when she gave him a confused look. “I live in Manhattan.” She hesitated, her eyes darkening and the grimace on her face turned into a frown. “You can come by before school starts up again if you want. It’s not like we’re doing anything. My mom’s been <em> dying </em>to meet you.”</p><p>That wasn’t necessarily true, but Thalia didn’t need to know that. It’s not like his mom <em>didn’t </em>want to meet Thalia, she just never said anything about inviting her over. Besides, Thalia looked like she needed the invitation, needed the normalcy of meeting a friend’s mother.</p><p>“Why not?” she sighed, giving Percy a weak half-smile. He grinned at her.</p><p>“Cool. I’ll let my mom know.” He backed up towards the stables and he pointed at them with his thumbs. “I’m gonna go say bye. See ya,” he said before turning and walking towards the stables.</p><p><em> Note to self: ask Mom if Thalia can come over</em>, he thought, eyebrows raised as he opened the stable doors.</p><p><em> Hey, Boss, </em> Blackjack called, nodding at him.</p><p>“Will you stop calling me that, Blackjack?” he said instead of a greeting, rolling his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Sure thing, Boss. </em>
</p><p> He smiled up at the tall pegasus. “How’s everything been since…” he trailed off. “Well, you know.”</p><p>
  <em> Amazing! The chick with the black hair gave me donuts the other day and they are delicious. Can you get me more? </em>
</p><p>Percy nodded with a laugh. “Sure. If you can stop by my apartment, I’ll get you some donuts.” <em> Does he mean Silena? </em></p><p>
  <em> I dunno, Boss. She was nice though. </em>
</p><p><em> Riiiight</em>, he had forgotten that the animals under his father’s domain could hear him think.</p><p>“Well, anyway, I gotta go back home today. Camp is over for the summer, so I’ll see you soon, Blackjack.”</p><p>
  <em> You need a ride back? It’s the least I could do after everything you did for me. </em>
</p><p>Percy shifted self-consciously. “It’s no worries, Blackjack. Anyone would’ve done the same. Besides, Argus is taking me back to the city.”</p><p>
  <em> Alright then. If you ever need me, just whistle. I’ll be on my way. Take care, Boss. </em>
</p><p>“Bye, Blackjack.” Percy waved as he left the stables, leaving the gates open behind him. As he walked towards Half-Blood Hill, he thought about how he and Annabeth were going to go to an <em>actual </em>magical school.</p><p>Come to think of it, it’d make being a demigod a <em> lot </em>easier. If he or Annabeth ever lost their weapons (not that it would happen to Percy) or broke them, they could easily keep the battle up with magic. There might even be spells to fix their weapons or make it so that they could never lose them or something like that. </p><p>With those thoughts in mind, he walked down the hill with a bright grin on his face. Reaching the van, he lifted his luggage up to put it in.</p><p>“Percy,” a voice called out. He turned to see Annabeth running down the hill with her suitcase in hand.</p><p>Percy grinned as he continued to pile his luggage into the back of the van along with several other suitcases from some of the other campers. “Hey, Annabeth.” He moved to the side to allow Annabeth to reach the van and waited for her to put her things in the back. When she finished, they climbed into the camp van and sat side by side quietly as the other campers chattered around them.</p><p>“What do you think about all of this?” Percy broke the silence, resting his head on the wall of the van.</p><p>Annabeth stared at him for a moment, her stormy grey eyes analyzing his face. “I think that it’s not surprising that wizards exist. I mean, Hecate is literally the goddess of <em>magic</em>. That fact that <em> we’re </em> magical is surprising, though.”</p><p>Percy nodded in agreement. Thinking about it now, he wasn’t <em>really </em>surprised that magic existed. It was stupid to be surprised anyway. He and Annabeth literally faced <em> Circe</em>, a known <em>sorceress</em>. “Yeah. Being magical is… crazy. It makes you wonder, what else could be out there?” Percy paused for a moment as the camp van started moving. “Not only that, but I have a brother, an aunt, and a dead mom and step-dad I didn’t know about.” He turned to face Annabeth, an almost pleading look in his eyes. “Do you think he knows? What if he didn’t want a brother?”</p><p>Annabeth stared at him for a moment, her stormy grey eyes swirling. She looked down, pursing her lips. “You can’t think about that. You’re just going to drive yourself crazy. You don’t know what’s going to happen, so just keep your eyes on the present, yeah?”</p><p>Percy chuckled, giving his friend a half-smile. “Alright, Wise Girl. I’ll do what you say, just don’t hurt my family.”</p><p>She snorted in response, grinning back at him. “You’re welcome, Seaweed Brain.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bye!” Percy waved at his friends from the sidewalk, smiling widely.</p><p>“Bye, Percy,” the campers chorused before Annabeth moved to get out of the van as well.</p><p>“Make way for the girlfriend, everyone,” Leila, a daughter of Apollo, shouted, making everyone else laugh. Once Annabeth stepped onto the concrete, she turned to glare at Leila, who shrunk back a little and quieted her laughing to a chuckle.</p><p>Percy and Annabeth said their goodbyes, hugging (albeit a little awkward).</p><p>“So, I’ll see you soon?” Percy said as they separated.</p><p>Annabeth nodded. “Only a few weeks. I’ll IM you for your birthday next week. Maybe we could do a three-way call between you, me, and Grover.”</p><p>He looked down and smiled before looking up at her again. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”</p><p>As she climbed back into the van, she looked back at him and said, “Stay safe, Seaweed Brain.”</p><p>“You too, Wise Girl.”</p><p>And like that, the van door slid closed and they drove off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sally paced around the kitchen, waiting for the timer for the cookies to ring. She knew Percy would be home soon, and it’d been a while since she had made blue cookies. As soon as she heard keys jingle and the knob turning, she speed-walked to the door and threw it open, pulling her baby into her arms and peppering kisses over the top of his head.</p><p>“Mom,” Percy groaned, but she knew he not-so-secretly loved it. <em> He’s such a momma’s boy</em>, she thought fondly as she held him away from her to scan him for any injuries or dirtiness.</p><p>“Was the ride back okay? Any problems?” Sally asked as she led her son to the kitchen, leaving his suitcase by the door.</p><p>“We had to stop on the highway because there was a hellhound on the roof of the van, but other than that, no.”</p><p>“That’s good, baby. There are cookies in the oven, so why don’t you go unpack?” she suggested, sitting down at the counter.</p><p>Percy sighed silently, looking like he wanted to do anything but unpack, but he nodded and went to retrieve his suitcase.</p><p><em> Because he knows I won’t give him any cookies if he doesn’t clean up first</em>, Sally thought fondly, staring down the hallway at her son’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Together she and Percy sat at the kitchen counter, a plate of cookies between them and a glass of milk next to Percy.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how you can eat cookies without a glass of milk. It’s weird,” Percy complained.</p><p>Sally laughed. “It’s because I wash it down with the blood of my enemies.” She paused for a moment, staring at Percy. “And water,” she added.</p><p>Percy giggled in response. As his smile slowly faded, she noticed a change on his face, like he wanted to ask a question.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Percy looked up at her, seeming to contemplate something. “Hey, Mom?”</p><p>“Yes?” she prompted.</p><p>“What was our family like?”</p><p>She sighed, a sad smile on her face. “Mom was a doctor, though she gardened in her free time.” And from there, she told Percy in detail what his grandparents, mother, step-father, and aunt were like. She left the fact that Lily and James were murdered for last. Honestly, she didn’t even want to tell him, but she knew that she shouldn’t keep it from him.</p><p>After letting it soak in for a moment, she stood and asked, “What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“Mashed potatoes and chicken?” Percy suggested, his eyes hopeful.</p><p>Sally nodded, a smile growing on her face. “Do you want to have a Disney movie marathon?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” He hesitated for a moment. “Will I be able to meet Harry before the school year starts?”</p><p>She gave a small smile. “I’ll talk to Albus about it.”</p><p>Percy exhaled a little and nodded before making his way to his room. Then he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back to her. “Can Thalia come over soon?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes in thought. “Thalia’s the… “</p><p>“Daughter of Zeus,” he supplied.</p><p>“Ah, right. Well, of course, she can. Your friends from camp are <em>always </em>welcome. I always have some ambrosia and nectar on hand.” Percy shot her a thumbs up before heading to his room. </p><p> Sally stood there for a few minutes before walking over to the medicine cabinet and opening it. Inside was a prism and brown sack filled with golden drachmas. She quickly set up a rainbow and threw a golden drachma through it.</p><p>“O Iris, goddess of rainbows, hear my prayer. Show me Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Ah, Sally,” Dumbledore said, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Sally over the rim of his glasses. He was sitting at his desk and doing what appeared to look like paperwork. <em> Now’s not the time, Sally, </em> she mentally berated herself. “Has something happened?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” Sally quickly assured him, smiling politely. “I was just wondering… if Harry could stay with us for the remainder of the summer holidays? Of course, if he wants to. I just think it would be a good idea for them to get acquainted beforehand.”</p><p>The man looked back down at his papers for a moment, closing his eyes, before facing Sally again. “I would be alright with that. But I would like to put the blood wards up at your apartment, so it’s safer for both Harry and Percy. We can keep them up indefinitely. I’ll visit Harry later this afternoon and if he agrees, I’ll come tomorrow to set up the wards.”</p><p>Sally let out a breath of relief. “Thank you so much, Albus.”</p><p>Albus smiled, his eyes looking at her with a sort of fondness. “Of course, child. After all, he is your nephew. To keep your family apart from you would be a sin.” His eyes took on a sort of sadness before he bid his goodbyes and ended the call.</p><p>A smile slowly grew on Sally’s face and she had to suppress the urge to jump around like a child. With the good news in mind, she rushed to begin cooking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>PERSEUS POTTER SPOTTED IN NEW YORK?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After meeting with the wizarding government in the States, Patricia Trymele claims to have seen a boy who looked remarkably like the Boy-Who-Lived in Northern Long Island, New York. She quickly took a picture of the boy walking through strawberry fields. In addition to this, he was seen with a girl who looks very much like a descendant of the Blishwick family, a pureblood family whose only remaining descendant is Luna Lovegood, daughter of Pandora Blishwick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Could they possibly apart of the program that the Ministry has revealed? Below is the photo that Trymele has taken. More news to come. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin’s eyes widened and he dropped the newspaper in shock. “How the hell did he get to New York?” he murmured.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My bad? Okay, so I don’t really have excuses. I’ve always been the type to only write when I get inspired to write, but this coming year, I’m hoping to change that. I’m making a promise to myself to write at least a paragraph per day in 2021.</p><p>This year has been so hectic and chaotic and I can’t believe it’s almost over. This has both been the longest and the fastest year of my life. Thankfully, things are starting to look up again with the vaccine and all that jazz. I’m grateful to be with my mom, my brother, and my two dogs during all of this. Although it’s upsetting to not be able to see my friends or my cousins, I am lucky to be able to speak with them often. </p><p>Anyway, I figure that while I’m here, I may as well share my goals for the next year.</p><p>1. Eat healthy and drink more water. </p><p>2. Go on more bike rides (I absolutely love riding my bike, but I haven’t ridden one in a year so i get winded more easily than I’d like to admit)</p><p>3. Learn how to french braid my hair (I have really thick curly hair and absolutely no coordination when I can’t really see it in front of me)</p><p>4. Get to B2 level for Italian</p><p>5. Get 95s or above in all subjects for school</p><p>I hope you’re all staying safe out there! Wear masks in public, social distance, wash your hands, and all that jazz. Enjoy this last chapter of 2020 and I’ll see you all on the other side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Imagine Harry and Percy Actually Meeting? Pfft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds out he's invited to a sleepover, letters are written between an old dude and a soon-to-be professor, and Dumbledore finally gets a lot of crap done</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, peoples!</p><p>I've had this done for a while but I wanted to see if I could get more than one chapter done this month. The next chapter is only a quarter written, so...</p><p>I mean, the next chapter is probably gonna be done by the end of February, but I'm not making any promises because we all know what happened with the last few chapters. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Previously</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus Lupin’s eyes widened and he dropped the newspaper in shock. “How the hell did he get to New York?” he murmured.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe what he was seeing. Yesterday, Hermione had sent him a newspaper clipping of an article from the Daily Prophet along with her letter. The article had been about a spotting of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his brother in New York.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It included a picture of him walking with a girl who looked his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Harry’s surprise, the picture was reasonably clear, so this gave him his first </span>
  <em>
    <span>in detail </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at his brother. He had vibrant sea-green eyes and wavy black hair that was short. He was grinning brightly at the girl next to him, who had intimidating dark grey eyes and curly blonde hair. She looked mildly annoyed at Percy, but they were standing next to each other in a familiarity that told him that they were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really do look alike,” Harry marvelled aloud, his lips curved into a broad smile that hurt his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her letter, Hermione told Harry that once she got the newspaper, she immediately freaked and wrote the letter to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would’ve freaked too. Hell, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Today was his 14th birthday, and as usual, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid sent him letters wishing him a happy birthday and some gifts. He had even gotten a letter from Dumbledore saying that he was going to come over </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him the results and pass a message over from his aunt. Like, the one he hadn’t met yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what the message is about.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It almost felt surreal that he was getting a message from his aunt, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised his little brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a dream. But judging by all the little marks from all the times he had pinch himself today, it certainly was real. Another question he had was what Percy’s decision was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want </span>
  <em>
    <span>to meet me? What if Aunt Sally’s message is just that they dont’t want to meet me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and started pacing the room, taking a couple of deep breaths before getting back to his summer homework. But for the rest of the morning, he had a hard time concentrating. He felt antsy and excited, yet he also dreaded Dumbledore coming. He didn’t want to be disappointed. Fortunately (</span>
  <em>
    <span>or unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought with a slight pout), he couldn’t overthink anymore since the doorbell downstairs rang. He sucked in a breath as he heard the front door open and close, then let out a breath when he heard Aunt Petunia scream, “Harry!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few more calming breaths before walking out his room and down the stairs.  Standing there, as expected, was the headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Harry,” Dumbledore greeted, smiling kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled awkwardly back. “Thank you, Professor.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, fidgeting with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, their decision. Percy Jackson and his friend, Annabeth Chase, have both decided — “ — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, let them have said yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought frantically — “ — to attend Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a breath of relief before a smile broke out onto his face. “Wait, really?” Dumbledore nodded, looking fondly at him. “So then, what was my aunt’s message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants you to spend the rest of your summer holidays with them in New York,” he said and Harry’s brain short-circuited. “With you and your aunt and uncle’s permission, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can go,” Petunia said from the kitchen. “God knows we’d love to have him out of the house,” she muttered under her breath, but he and Dumbledore heard it clearly, if the headmaster’s grimace was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded approvingly. “And, Harry — “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry blurted, nodding his head quickly. “I want to go. When can I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a chuckle“In two days. I need to set up some, ah, protective wards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, pursing his lips. “Because of Sirius Black, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster hesitated before answering, “Yes.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Your aunt also wished you a happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a lump form in his throat. His aunt, that hadn’t even met him yet, wished him a happy birthday when his relatives didn’t even give a thought to do that, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them. He nodded shakily. “Thank — thank you, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder with a kind smile on his face. “Well, I must get going now. I will be picking you up on the 2nd of August at 3 PM exact. In New York it will be 10 AM so you’ll have the day ahead of you along with the rest of the summer holidays. I will also be setting the Floo Network up so that you can quickly get from New York to London without me needing to apparate you all.” Before Harry even had the chance to absorb all the information, the man continued with, “Have a nice day, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Professor,” Harry responded before seeing him out. He stood at the front door for a few minutes, soaking in everything he had just been told. When he heard pots clanging in the kitchen, he immediately rushed back upstairs to his room, and collapsed onto his squeaky bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to meet my little brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stared blankly up at the ceiling before a smile slowly formed on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to meet my little brother!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Professor Dumbledore,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After much consideration, I have decided to accept the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was a difficult decision to make, considering the circumstances and my “condition.” I would also like to thank Severus Snape for offering to make me the wolfsbane potion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are also other matters I would like to discuss. I would like you to explain about my nephews and why you never thought to inform me of the fact that Percy was still alive. James and Lily were my best friends and you know this. I am Percy’s godfather and it was wrong of you to not write ahead of time, before the news reached the press. I suppose nothing can be done about it now except for you to answer my questions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Percy be attending Hogwarts, now that he’s been found, due to the European Roots Continental Program? Does Harry know yet? Who has Percy been staying with and why is he in the States? Was he staying with Lily’s younger sister, Sally I believe her name was? Lily had told me that she had to move to the States to stay with their uncle after their parents died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus Lupin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Remus,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, my dear boy. You are graduated now, there’s no need for the formalities! You may just call me by my first name. Thank you for accepting the position. I know that you will rise to and surpass both my and the students’ expectations. Yes, I will pass your thanks to Severus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About Percy, I didn’t inform you beforehand because it was mostly a shock. I didn’t realize he was still alive until recently, although now it makes sense considering we never found his body. I intended to keep it to myself until I was able to find him because as you know, Sirius Black will be looking for Harry and Percy, but forgive me. You are right, I should have informed you. Unfortunately, the news had leaked prematurely, which is why I never had the chance to tell anyone but the Wizengamot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Percy will be attending Hogwarts, along with other new students from the program. Harry does indeed know. I went to see him the day the news broke out. You are correct, Percy had been staying with Sally Rose Evans, now Jackson, since the night James and Lily died. Apparently, Lily’s plan was to send both Harry and Percy, but she had died before she had the chance and Sally assumed that Harry had died and Percy was the only one who survived.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should, perhaps, also inform you that Harry will be spending the rest of the summer holidays in New York with Sally and Percy. I will be putting up blood wards and connecting their fireplace to the Floo network which will be able to access my office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Sally,” Albus greeted as Sally shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Albus. Would you like anything to drink?” she said as they walked into the living room, where Percy was slumped down on the couch, watching TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up as Albus said, “Tea would be very nice, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally smiled politely and nodded, walking over to the kitchen. Percy peered up at him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” he said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Sally shouted from the kitchen. “Be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned red. “Sorry,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus smiled kindly. “Not to worry, Percy. I’m here to set up protective wards and connect the Floo network to your fireplace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To connect the what?” Percy asked, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Floo Network. It allows you to transport yourself to other fireplaces, given permission if it’s a private property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To protect you and your brother, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face immediately lit up. “He’s coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your mother figured it would be best for you two to get acquainted before the school year starts and I agree. Your Aunt Petunia and Harry both agreed to staying here, therefore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Percy cheered. “I gotta go tell Grover and Annabeth.” And he ran off to his room without another glance back at Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and sat down with a grunt as Sally came back out with two mugs. She handed one to him before sitting down next to him. “Thank you, Albus,” Sally said, fiddling with the tea bag string, “for helping with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really no problem, Sally. Anything to keep Harry and Percy safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any pictures of Harry I can see? I know I’m going to see him tomorrow, I just — I just want to see.” She stared firmly at her tea, her eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. “I understand, Sally. I’m afraid I don’t keep a photo of him on hand, but you’ll be able to see him tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed before nodding and giving him a weak smile. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus nodded along with her before standing and brandishing his wand. “Well, I best get started, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, to use the Floo, all you have to do is stand in the fireplace, throw the Floo powder down and state your destination clearly,” Albus explained, both Sally and Percy nodding along. He handed Sally a book and said, “This is a book of public places that are connected to the Floo Network. In the front, I’ve also written down the password to get to my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked like he was paying attention to everything but what he was saying, but Albus knew better. Perseus Jackson was a demigod, a son of Poseidon. He was paying attention to everything. At least, that’s what Albus observed. The boy was always slightly tense with his hand in his right pocket, where Albus knew his sword was kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do the wards work?” Sally asked curiously after briefly flipping through the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone enters the apartment building with the intention of harming Harry or Percy, they will be temporarily stunned and I will immediately be notified. Either myself or a staff member at Hogwarts will come to check on you,” he answered easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they want to hurt my mom?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow at Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your brother are our priorities, but regardless, if anyone enters with the intention to harm anyone living here, we will be alerted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to study him for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus smiled at the two. “Any other questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally half-heartedly raised a hand. “Am I even able to use the Floo Network?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes, the magic is in the powder. There’s no need for you to have magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy leaned forward. “Is there any way for someone to disable the wards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only I can, so you have nothing to fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s just a monster?” Percy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. Monsters are a different breed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can magical people see through the Mist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus chuckled. “Yes, we can. We are all under Hecate’s rule, although most wizards and witches are unaware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else we should know?” Sally interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are three types of wizards: pure-blood, half-blood, and muggleborn. A pure-blood is someone who has only magical ancestors. A half-blood is someone who has both magical and muggle — muggle means non-magical, or as you call it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> — ancestors. A muggleborn is someone who has only muggle ancestors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made a face, and he could understand why the boy was confused. “Wizards believe that muggleborns exist because they have squib ancestors. Magic does tend to skip generations, so it is entirely possible that someone could have forgotten their magical ancestors for millennia until the magic has returned to someone in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Percy said awkwardly. “That makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and here is your letter and supply list for Hogwarts. In the last week of August, you should go to Diagon Alley. Percy, since you are also a Potter, you will share the vault with Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. “I’m not a Potter. James Potter isn’t my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus smiled kindly. “He was your father in all ways but one for the short time you were with him. He knew about your real father and still claimed you as his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took a few steps back, his eyes wide. “How — ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that isn’t for me to say.” He made eye contact with Sally for a moment before clearing his throat. “Well, I’m afraid I must get going, if that is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally smiled kindly, walking him to the door and holding it open for him. “Yes, of course. We’ll see you tomorrow with Harry?” she said hopefully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Of course! Have a good afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she called before shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the elevator. “Now, only to tell Minerva and Severus,” he stated aloud with a grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Hermione,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, Mione, I’m spending the rest of the summer at my aunt and Percy’s apartment in the States! I’m very excited and I cannot wait. Tomorrow, Dumbledore’s going to apparate us to New York and I think I might be staying there until the last few days. I’m just really excited to finally meet my little brother. Do you think I could get away with teaching him spells?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if they’ll like me or not. Or if they’ll be major gits like Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I sure hope not. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle two of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way, I can’t believe how much we look alike. I know he’s my brother, but still. Write back soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friend,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, that’s amazing news! You should be excited. But they live all the way in the States? You HAVE to tell me how it’s going to work. I highly doubt you’ll be able to teach him spells, considering you’re both underage. I’ll have to research the magical laws in the States, and I’ll let you know what I find. Besides, he doesn’t have a wand of his own. It’s alright to be surprised about you looking alike. There’s a difference between knowing it and actually seeing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve to have a family that loves you, Harry. (Other than myself and the Weasleys, of course.) Let me know how the meeting goes, but I’m sure it’ll be just fine. If Professor Dumbledore himself told you that they were kind-hearted, then they are. But in the smallest chance they aren’t, I’ll make sure to write dozens and dozens of letters to Professor Dumbledore telling him to get you out of there, but I’m absolutely positive I won’t have to. Be safe, Harry, and make sure to write back once you’ve settled in for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the morning of August 2nd, Harry rolled out of bed with a big smile on his face. This was a rare occasion, since it was the summer, which meant that he was with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. However, today was special. Today, he would be meeting his little brother, Percy Jackson, for the first time. Anyone in his situation would be equally as excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even his aunt, uncle, or Dudley could dull his mood. He went down to eat breakfast with them as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that smile on your face for?” Uncle Vernon said gruffly, eyes peering up at Harry from his newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t I told you, Vernon? He’s leaving to stay with Sally for the rest of the summer,” Petunia told him, a cheerful smile on her face that told Harry that she was as excited for him to be out of the house as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Sally?” Dudley interjected, looking put out that he wasn’t informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s our aunt,” Harry said, jamming a piece of egg in his mouth right after he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My younger sister,” Aunt Petunia elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You best be good, boy,” Uncle Vernon said with narrowed eyes. “Don’t embarrass us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a bright smile that made his uncle frown heavily. “Trust me, I’ll be good.” He stood, put his empty plate in the sink, and turned to go up the stairs before his aunt stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wash the dishes before you go upstairs,” Aunt Petunia ordered sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile slipped off his face when he saw that Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren’t even close to finishing and all the dishes in the sink already.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let this day go by fast,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pleaded to whatever god was out there as he plopped back into his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as everyone had gone into the living room, Harry unlocked the cupboard, grabbed his trunk, and slipped upstairs as quietly as he could (which, admittedly, wasn’t actually that quiet but luckily the TV was loud enough to cover up the noise). Once he was safe in his room, he threw open his trunk and threw all the clothes he had into his trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Hedwig’s cage to see the snowy owl staring back at him. “Hey, Hedwig,” he said softly. “You ready to meet my brother?” She hooted back at him and he sighed, plopping down onto his bed. “Yeah, neither am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he only had a few hours until he went to New York, he felt… heavier, almost like he dreaded going. It felt like going to school knowing you had a presentation later that day. He felt antsy and millions of questions were running through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will they like me? Will I like them? What if we don’t get along? What if they think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> a git? What if Percy’s like Dudley or Malfoy? What if Aunt Sally’s like Aunt Petunia? What if they kick me out while I’m there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour of lying on his bed with these questions on repeat and fake scenarios in his head in which they shouted at him constantly before kicking him out into the foreign streets, Harry just decided to throw himself into his schoolwork. It was certainly better than overthinking to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Harry?” Dumbledore asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p><span>Harry swallowed, staring at the metal door in front of him. “Yes, sir,” he said quietly, clenching his fists to keep them from shaking.</span> <span>They were in his Aunt Sally’s and Percy’s apartment building, standing in the tiny hallway outside the door. Harry was, in all honesty, not at all ready but he supposed that they couldn’t just stand outside the whole day waiting for him to be ready.</span></p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded and knocked on the door. Inside the apartment, Harry heard a woman’s voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his aunt’s voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, call out, “Percy, get the door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming,” a boy groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As the footsteps grew closer, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. You’re going to meet him, right here, right now. You’re going to see — </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Harry came face to face with Percy Jackson, his little brother, for the first time since they were babies. Percy looked just like he had in the picture he had seen. They looked pretty similar and it registered with Harry that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his little brother, who had the same mom and dad as him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The same aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents as him. His little brother, who he shared the same genes with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, who had a resting expression on his face that looked like he was brooding, now had wide eyes and his mouth hung slightly open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore chuckled and as Harry snapped out of his stupor, he realized that he probably had the same expression as Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you — “ Percy started with a slightly raspy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Harry breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded slowly. “Mom,” he called weakly, “Harry’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sally exclaimed. She appeared behind Percy and she stopped in her tracks when she made eye contact with Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could barely control his motor functions, so he barely felt it when his lips turned up into a smile. She teared up a little, putting a hand over her mouth. They all stood there, in the moment, studying each other to the best of their ability. Eventually, Percy let out a breath before sticking his hand out. “I’m Percy Jackson,” he introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a small laugh and shook Percy’s hand. “I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS IT, BOYS. </p><p>Our sarcastic, oblivious boys have finally met for the first time! I can’t wait to write about how they interact! Anyway, be proud of me cause it only took me two weeks to finish this!!!</p><p>Ugh, I’m excited. I hope you enjoyed this and I’ll see you in the next one!</p><p>(also I wrote this note right after I finished this chapter and tbh I'm suffering. I have no idea how to write Harry and Percy getting to know each other without making them immediately get along ahahahelpme)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Percy bonding until a certain someone's 13th birthday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I realize I’m posting this a week late, but it still only took me about a month. I was just being lazy with editing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it sure was a pain to write. It’s so difficult to write people getting to know each other without rushing it, so if you guys have any tips, I’d be so grateful to see them, haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Previously</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, Percy let out a breath before sticking his hand out. “I’m Percy Jackson,” he introduced.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry gave a small laugh and shook Percy’s hand. “I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, we don’t have a guest room, so you’ll be sleeping in Percy’s room. We have an extra mattress on the floor for you,” Percy’s mom informed his brother. Harry nodded, holding an empty birdcage in one hand and a huge, black trunk in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy honestly felt numb with shock, but he still managed to nod his head and lead Harry to his room. As Percy sat down onto his bed, Harry stood in the doorway awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Percy said, waving him over, “You can stuff your trunk thingie into my closet and put the, uh, birdcage by the window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded silently, following Percy’s orders before standing in the middle of the room, fidgeting. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Percy blurted out, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry froze, looking at Percy with a strange look on his face. “Yeah, I am,” he said slowly. “I still can’t believe I have a little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Percy agreed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m his little brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would’ve made a comment about only being a year younger, but he was still awestruck.</span>
  <span> “I-I’ve been so used to being an only child. It’s always just been me and my mom — aunt,” he corrected, seeing Harry’s confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, I was raised with my — I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> aunt, uncle, and cousin, and they’re… not so great people,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucks, dude. I — I get it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” Harry snapped. Almost immediately, this put Percy off. He hated when people made assumptions about his life just because he had a good mom. He could see it in Annabeth and Thalia’s faces whenever he mentioned a good memory with his mom. He still had to deal with his step-father for years, he still had to deal with bad self-esteem issues he had from teachers and students over the years, he still —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a breath and counted to 10 in his head. He would get nowhere with being sorry for himself. He highly doubted Harry even knew about his stepfather and assumed he only ever lived with his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Percy couldn’t help but respond with a sharp tone. “Yes, I do. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>stepfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sneered, not at Harry, but his voice wavered. “He, uh, went missing a year ago.” Relief flooded his voice and for a moment he forgot that he was talking to his long-lost brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smelly Gabe is gone. I don’t have to worry about him hurting my mom or me ever again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry licked his lips. “Oh,” he mumbled. It sounded apologetic enough that Percy let the matter go. They stayed silent for another moment. “I … guess I should tell you about myself?” He shrugged, not making eye contact. I’m a bit new to the whole ‘meeting my brother for the first time,’ so forgive me if I’m awkward.” Percy snorted, giving Harry a small grin as they met each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you fought a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant freaking snake </span>
  </em>
  <span>last year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when you were 13</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while you were injured and practically dying?” Percy said incredulously. Harry snickered, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, I swear. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>would’ve died if Dumbledore’s phoenix hadn’t saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both lounging on Percy’s bed, comfortably slumped over on each end of the bed, which was much different from Harry’s awkward standing position earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had to admit, it was really impressive. Especially for a non-demigod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> a wizard. Wizards really aren’t that different from demigods. Except they live longer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Harry continued, grinning, “what about you? Tell me about you. I’ve already told you a whole essay’s worth about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have two best friends, Grover and Annabeth. We’ve gone through a lot together, even though I really only see them at summer camp.” Percy couldn’t exactly tell him that they fought a hydra last summer and almost died in the Sea of Monsters, so he opted to tell him a revised version of their first quest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were lost and, um, kidnapped last year. I’m not lying, you can look at the news from last summer. So, we were in New Jersey…” And Percy launched into a mortalized version of his quest, Harry following along rather closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so, we were locked in the water park, where the guy who kidnapped us forced us to get his girlfriend’s scarf and his, um, necklace that he left there. Me and Annabeth got onto the loveseat ride because that’s where the stuff was while Grover hung back. Then, he - he accidentally started the ride so we had to go through it. There was also a, um, spider’s nest on it, so we had — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted Percy from his spiel and they both stared at the door, their smiles starting to die down a little. “Come in,” Percy called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom opened the door. “Hey, boys. Having fun?” At their nods, she smiled. “I made cookies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy didn’t even falter as he stumbled off the bed and rushed to the kitchen. As he sped-walked through the hallway, he heard his mom say, “You better go quick. Percy would eat them all if I let him.” Honestly, he would, and he would admit that proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Harry, how are you settling in?” his mom asked as Percy munched on a cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, taking a bite from a cookie as well. “Good, um, Aunt Sally.” His mother smiled. “Do you think — uh, never mind, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, honey, it’s alright. You can ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about my — I mean, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom laid a soothing hand on Harry’s shoulder, her expression agreeing with the softness of her tone. “Of course, I can. Never hesitate to ask me any questions or just talk to me in general, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry mumbled, turning bright red, but he didn’t shake off Mom’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Lily, oh she was so much fun to hang out with…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few days, Harry started to see how having siblings was annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy to have a little brother, but that didn’t change the fact that Percy had these little annoying habits, like tapping his fingers on the table all the time whenever they were sitting in the kitchen and talking, or how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>left the sink messy with spots of toothpaste after brushing his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does Ron deal with this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought to himself as Percy kicked his legs back-and-forth, hitting the chair he was sitting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stop that?” he huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Percy responded, not sounding sorry at all, but he stilled his legs. “Have you ever played Monopoly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ve seen my aunt, uncle, and cousin play it though. I mean, our,” Harry corrected. He hesitated for a moment. “It’s weird, having someone who’s blood-related to me and is actually nice to me.” Percy’s eyes seemed to darken (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he noted, as they seemed to turn from a sea green to a more stormy shade), and he wondered if this was the moment that Percy would immediately drop the friendliness and start acting like Dudley. He opened his mouth to speak and Harry braced himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s weird having someone who’s blood-related to me that’s not my mom,” Percy admitted, offering a small smile. “It’s nice, though,” he added, looking over at the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked, then gave him a genuine half-smile. “Yeah,” he said, making eye contact with Percy, “it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Anyway, we should play. It’s a long game, and it’s very cutthroat, but I’m sure you can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would a board game be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutthroat</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry regretted his statement as soon as Percy almost flipped the table after having to mortgage two of his properties to pay Aunt Sally’s rent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, please, I’m going broke,” he begged, giving her puppy eyes and pouting at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally, looking him straight in the eyes as she counted her money, without even missing a beat, said, “That’s rather unfortunate, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had almost choked on the potato chips he was eating when he heard that. He didn’t know that his aunt had a vindictive streak, but then again, he didn’t know a lot about Percy and his aunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You learn something new everyday, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gods,” Percy moaned, looking about two seconds away from jumping out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She terrifies me,” he whispered to Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy muttered, staring at Aunt Sally with narrow eyes. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when is Thalia coming over?” she asked after putting all her Monopoly money down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, who’s Thalia?” Harry asked them, raising his eyebrows as he rolled the dice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my friend,” Percy replied. “From summer camp. I invited her over just before summer camp ended. She’s gonna stop by tomorrow for the day. Argus will drop her off and pick her up, so you don’t have to worry about that, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip. He felt nervous that he’d be meeting one of Percy’s friends so soon. What if they didn’t like him and caused Percy to not like him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Harry was startled out of his thoughts and turned to Percy, who was staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thalia’s a hothead, but she means well, so you don’t have to worry,” Percy elaborated, giving him a kind smile. Harry returned the gesture. Percy was more observant than he thought. Percy always seemed focused on something that it was like he wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s take a break,” Aunt Sally suggested, stretching as she stood. “Percy, call Thalia and let her know about Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy walked down the hall to his room, and Harry pointed to the hallway. “Can I use the bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Sally gave him a look, though it wasn’t unkind. “Of course you can, Harry. You don’t need to ask to use anything, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded awkwardly and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. As he finished up his business, he realized he could hear Percy and his friend on the telephone. As guilty as Harry felt about eavesdropping, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know what Percy thought of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ — and he even has an owl! Her name is Hedwig, she’s so pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, Annabeth would love her,” he heard a female voice say, almost sounding as if she were in the room. “So, does he know about — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Percy hissed. There was a pause before he continued. “I don’t want to tell him yet. I want to make sure I trust him first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d probably believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think — </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> — is a lot more freaky than being a wizard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did they mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What could be freakier than being a wizard? He filed that away in his mind to speak with his friends about later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. I think you’re over-exaggerating a little, but okay. Does he even know about your dyslexia and ADHD yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m not gonna tell him either. I don’t — I don’t want him to think I’m — Anyway, do they even have dyslexic people in the UK?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face. Why wouldn’t they? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind that, that’s not the point.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even though Percy cut himself off, Harry got the gist of what he meant. It didn’t matter whether he had trouble reading or sitting still. Honestly, it just explained a lot about Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s in your top five of ‘stupidest things Percy’s ever said.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy scoffed. “See you tomorrow, bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jumped away from the wall as he heard footsteps and Percy’s door opening and closing. He immediately turned the sink on again, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that he might’ve been listening in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to show Percy that he didn’t care and didn’t judge people based on those types of things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I talk to him about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was probably the worst thing he could do. Judging from what he knew of Percy so far, Percy was not one to appreciate eavesdropping. He would have to wait this one out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard Percy’s footsteps trail into the living room, Harry joined them. They continued the game until nearly dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the night, once Harry laid in bed, Percy lightly snoring next to him, he stared over at the window, next to where Hedwig was sleeping with her head tucked under her wing. He hoped that Percy’s friends reacted well to him, didn’t dislike him or anything. He had enjoyed spending time with Percy and Sally so far, even though he had only been there for a little under a week. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to see what the rest of the summer brings.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re Harry, huh?” the girl, who had introduced herself as Thalia, said, leaning back and narrowing her eyes at Harry. “Yeah, I can see how you two look alike.” She turned away from him and began teasing Percy about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry exhaled, just short of rolling his eyes. “Shocking, it’s almost like we’re brothers or something,” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Thalia and Percy barked out a sudden laugh, staring at Harry for a moment before he realized they had heard him. He bit his lip and he felt his cheeks grow hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s the family resemblance,” Aunt Sally said from behind him, walking into the living room where the three of them had been sitting. As they all turned to look at her, Thalia stiffened. “Thalia, it’s so nice to meet you! Percy’s told me a little about you, but he didn’t tell me how pretty you were!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia’s cheeks turned red and her posture relaxed a little. Next to her, Percy blushed brightly. “Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said shyly. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Ms. Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just call me Sally. Do you want cookies? I make them every time we have guests over so that they get a good impression of us,” Aunt Sally said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It works,” Harry nodded, and the thought of the blue cookies that his aunt baked made him want to drool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded his head at Thalia. “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With raised eyebrows, Thalia followed Harry, Percy, and Aunt Sally into the kitchen. They all sat at the kitchen counter, his aunt setting a plate of blue cookies in the middle. Thalia, between a mouthful of cookie, said, “I don’t know how you’re related to your mom, Percy. She’s so nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stared at her blankly. “Har-har,” he said slowly, his tone deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So anyway, did you have anything planned for today?” Thalia asked after she had swallowed down her cookie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thalia, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>stepping</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that you can’t do a table, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Thalia, you’re stepping on my foot,” Harry grumbled, a slight strain in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were currently locked into an intense game of Twister, with his aunt refereeing/spinning the color wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, your turn,” Aunt Sally called. “Right foot, green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, please, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy loudly sobbed as he moved his foot. Harry and Thalia both cackled loudly until Sally interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, left elbow, red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately stopped laughing as Thalia cackled even louder. “Oh god. How am I even supposed to — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thalia, head, red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even allowed to call out body parts other than hands and feet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His aunt shrugged. “It’s more fun this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, more painful,” Harry corrected, his back aching as he held himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind, Percy,” Thalia said, scowling. “I see exactly how you’re related to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy glared at Aunt Sally, and Harry snickered. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Thalia,” Percy told her as they fist-bumped each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Perce. It was nice to meet you both,” Thalia said as she stood by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye,” Harry and his aunt chorused, smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, you don’t even have to ask to come back. Whenever you’re in the city or just need help, you can come here,” Sally said, patting Thalia’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded, and a small smile came on her face, her cheeks going pink once again.  Overall, Harry thought he and Thalia had gotten on well. They all had a lot of fun today. Not only that, but he also discovered a game that he thought would be rather fun to play with Ron and Hermione. Speaking of…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry sat at Percy’s desk, writing letters to his friends, Percy laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Today had been fun, and he thought that his brother and Thalia had gotten along well, not that he was really worried about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m more worried about how Annabeth would react to him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course he would want one of his best friends and his brother to get along, but he would deal with that when they got to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Percy dozed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Perseus Jackson.” A female voice boomed around him. She had a British accent, making Percy curious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello? Who are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Percy? Is that you?” He froze. Was that —</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Annabeth Chase. Now that you’ve both arrived, it’s time to begin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next to him, Annabeth and a tall woman with long black hair and bright green eyes appeared next to him. “Now that you are both here, we may begin with our training.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Training?” He and Annabeth said in unison, glancing at each other suspiciously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman smiled, though her eyes were empty. Immediately, Percy’s guard went up and he could see Annabeth tense. “Yes. I’ve heard about your… future trip to a magical school called Hogwarts, so I figured who better to teach you than the goddess of magic herself?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hecate,” Annabeth realized.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, daughter of Athena.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Percy shifted back slightly. “So what exactly are you gonna teach us?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything you should have learned if you had started at Hogwarts in your first year.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you doing this?” Annabeth asked immediately, narrowing her eyes and moving closer to Percy. His hand flew into his pocket, where he could feel Riptide sitting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing flies over your head, I see. I need you two to… keep an eye on my little world. I’ve sensed some… godly disturbances. And if you’re going to do this, you need to be trained in the arts of magic.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His gut told him something wasn’t right, but he’d brush it aside until he could talk to Annabeth in the morning. “Are we doing this </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not. It takes a year for beginning wizards to learn these spells and information. We will train over the course of many nights. Who knows how long it may take? It depends on how quickly you can take in information. Now, let us — “</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you need wands? My brother has a wand, and he told me that everyone uses them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hecate’s eye twitched and a scowl formed on her face. “Son of Poseidon, it would do you well to not interrupt me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but</span>
  <em>
    <span> it is a good question. You don’t need wands to cast spells. Wands help to channel power, but we will not be using them. Wandless magic is incredibly difficult to learn, but it is our only option. Besides, you will become more powerful with wandless magic.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool,” Annabeth whispered, an excited grin on her face, and Percy relaxed slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let us begin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy woke up feeling exhausted, courtesy of his demigod dream last night. He rolled over and shut his eyes, trying to get more sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hecate, the goddess of magic, taught them several spells during the night. It felt like he and Annabeth were there for a long time, but in reality it had only been a few hours. In that time, Percy managed to master a few spells. He ended up learning spells much quicker than Annabeth, though they both still learned rather quickly for never having used magic before. Hecate explained that it was becaused demigods are much more naturally attuned to magic than wizards given that they were the children of the gods themselves while wizards were only descendants of the gods. Not only that, but since Percy already had powers, he was already used to magic in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, when he woke later on, he would have to remember to IM —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy? Are you awake?” Harry’s groggy voice carried across the small room, causing him to groan slightly. A chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. Aunt Sally wants to know if you want pancakes for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is to sleep,” Percy mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he’s okay with pancakes,” Harry called out, sticking his head back out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, he wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t say anything about wanting pancakes. “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 11. You’ve been sleeping for a while, how are you still tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Restless sleep?” Percy offered as he turned onto his stomach. “Just wake me up when Mom is done with breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” And with that conversation over with, he conked out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does Aunt Sally make such good food?” Harry moaned, patting his stomach as Percy served himself another pancake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make them with love,” she responded with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of love,” Percy said, muffled by the pancake in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No talking with food in your mouth,” Mom told him automatically. “Make sure to wash the dishes after you’re done eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Harry said, seemingly on autopilot. Percy stared at him weirdly as he put his plate in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Harry, she meant me, dude. Why would we make our esteemed guest wash the dishes?” Percy asked. He could guess why Harry assumed so though. From what little Harry had said about their aunt and uncle, he could guess that they always made Harry do the house chores. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it bad to hate people you’ve never met?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry confirmed this when he turned pink and said, “Sorry. Habit, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like his mom had the same train of thought as well since she had a frown on our face. “After a while, though, you’ll start helping out,” she said with a chuckle that sounded slightly forced. “Me and Percy usually take turns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wash them most nights since Mom has work and all that,” Percy added, smiling kindly at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright,” Harry said awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That reminds me,” he said suddenly, patting his sides, “I have to IM — I mean, call Annabeth about something. Can I do that real quick, Mom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off. “Go ahead. The dishes will be waiting, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hurried to his room and shut it, locking the door. He felt the energy rushing through him as he created mist and grabbed a drachma, throwing it into the mist. “O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Virginia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An image of Annabeth sitting at her desk, writing something down in a notebook, appeared in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Annabeth,” Percy called, giving her a wave and a grin as she jumped, looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Percy. That reminds me — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dream. You had it too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah. I woke up feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here. And we’re gonna have to deal with this every night for who knows how long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds exciting,” she said sarcastically, sighing and leaning back in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smirked. “So at least I know you dream about me,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him with red cheeks. “Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Alright, alright. So, how’s — “ she made a wide gesture “ — everything?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“It’s alright. We’re getting along. My stepmom is being nice and it seems like she </span><em><span>is</span></em><span> sorry for what happened when I was younger. The only problem is that my dad’s planning on moving to San Francisco.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth gave him a strange look. “Don’t you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Percy asked exasperatedly. “Why doesn’t anyone ever tell me anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mount. Othrys is in California, on </span>
  <span>Mount Tamalpais</span>
  <span>. That used to be the Titans Base, and it’s where Atlas holds up the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see why she doesn’t want to move there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She looked down, raising her eyebrows for a moment before looking back up. She sighed. “Anyway, what about you? How’s everything going with your brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy could feel his face become hot. “It’s going good, I think. He’s cool. Thalia’s met him and she says that we’re alike. I like him. It’s… nice to have a brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled softly. “That’s good, Percy. I hope… I hope things turn out well for us at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Percy smiled back, then frowned. “By - by the way, Annabeth, did something seem… weird about Hecate.” He had forgotten about it until now, but something didn’t sit right with Hecate’s reason for training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t think she’s being entirely truthful about her reason, but it would do us well to listen to her for now until we find out what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He agreed. Nothing good would come out of accusing a goddess without any evidence. “See you tonight, Wise Girl,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, trying to hide her smile. “See you tonight, Seaweed Brain.” She slashed through the image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s smile slowly faded. What did this mean for them? There’s no way that Hecate’s training them only for the reason of them needing to protect her world. He could sense an ulterior motive, but they couldn’t exactly turn her down. Besides, it would do them some good as well, since they wouldn’t go in knowing anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and unlocked the door, walking back to the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll deal with it tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy waved at Harry as he began with the dishes. “Hey, Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you… use magic without wands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can. It’s really difficult since it’s more powerful and requires more skill to learn. I mean, back in my aunt and uncle’s house, I can unlock the door where they keep all my magic stuff without my wand, by just putting my hand on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds worth learning, though. What if you lose your wand or it breaks or something?” Percy asked, thinking about the fact that if Riptide wasn’t enchanted to return to his pocket, he would have lost or broken it a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… a good point, actually,” Harry said, frowning. “The only thing is that it’s not taught at Hogwarts for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous if you don’t do it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense. I still think we should try learning it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Of course, you would. I’m not even surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/LLB/</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Percy!” Harry said, grinning widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being loud, it’s too early for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> 10 o’clock — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Mom said from the door. “You’re officially a teenager. My baby boy,” she cooed, walking to his bed and peppering his face with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Mom,” he whined, now awake. He smiled with bright red cheeks. “So, what’d you get me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, go get ready, I need you and Harry to run some errands for me while I prepare dinner and dessert. Also, your friends should be calling you in a while, so be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, both of you, out, then. So I can get dressed.” He shooed them away, Harry and Mom holding their hands up in an “I surrender” gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he locked the door behind them and as he dug through his closet, a thought came to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe now’s a good time to test out my new… knowledge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Excitedly, he threw a shirt and a pair of jeans on to his bed and rushed to the door. Putting his hand on the door, he murmured, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The door made a clicking sound and he removed his hand from the door, only to discover that it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> unlocked. He almost jumped up and down before realizing that the landlord wouldn’t exactly be happy about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked it, and began putting on his clothes. As he got dressed, he faced his hand up toward the ceiling light and said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It turned on before he turned it back off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic is </span>
  </em>
  <span>so</span>
  <em>
    <span> cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought giddily, rushing out the door with socks in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Percy!” Annabeth and Grover chorused, their faces in two separate pictures next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” Percy replied, his cheeks going pink. “Anyway, how’s everything going with you, Grover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I have another assignment, at a school up in Maine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded. “Just let us know if you end up needing backup or anything, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Grover’s ears were pink. “Yeah, I know. So, what about you guys? How’s everything with Hogwarts and your brother, Percy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going good. I’m pretty excited to go to Hogwarts and everything,” Percy told him, grinning widely at the thought of magic and his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, me too,” Annabeth added, smiling as well. Then her face grew serious. “Percy and I have started getting training from Hecate, the goddess of magic. In our </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh - oh, that doesn’t sound good,” Grover stammered. He began biting his nails. “What could she want? You guys need to be careful! You shouldn’t go to Hogwarts. There’s probably magical schools in America you can go to. Or better yet, you can just stay where you are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grover,” I said forcefully, pulling his attention to me. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. We’ll be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, you’re never careful,” he moaned, slamming his head down onto the table in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave him an offended look as Annabeth consoled Grover, saying, “I’ll be there, so don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover looked up and gave her a deadpan look. “You’re not much better than Percy, Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she was imitating his own offended look. “Hey!” they protested in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy scoffed. “And I call you two my best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly, you have poor taste,” Annabeth teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act as if we aren’t also your best friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Grover said, pursing his lips mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly, so do I,” she added. They all snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke for another few minutes before ending the IM. Then, Percy called Tyson and ended up having to console him, saying that he wasn’t going to replace Tyson with a new brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyson, I could never replace you! You’ll always be my baby brother,” Percy exclaimed, smiling softly at Tyson’s tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” he replied with a slight pout on his face, and Percy’s heart broke in two. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does Tyson turn me into such a softie?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, Ty. On my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on your life!” And he began crying more, causing Percy to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Tyson, you know what I mean — “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, dear Percy,” Mom and Harry sang, smiling brightly as Percy stood in front of his blue cake with pink cheeks, with a grin so wide it hurt. “Happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you 1,” Harry started, a cheeky grin on his face, before Percy shoved his arm, making him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make a wish, sweetie,” his mom urged, waving her hand toward the two candle that told the room his age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy closed his eyes for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish for a good year at Hogwarts for all of us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blew the candles out, and his family responded with loud claps and cheering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cake!” Harry exclaimed, licking his lips while Percy blinked, realizing that he had referred to Harry as a part of his family. As he bumped Percy out of the way so he could get served first, Percy shouting in protest, he couldn’t help but smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can get used to this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>